Another Nice Trip to the Forest
by TeaGirl42
Summary: Mulder carries through with his promise, even if it did take him a few years. (A canon divergent path that sees Mulder get his act together following their little baseball lesson.)
1. Effective Communication Strategies

_**Okay, so I admit that I'm really struggling with my story 'Seeking the Opposite'.  
I've completely lost track of where I was going and my muse has left me! haha  
I wouldn't abandon it, so I'm just placing it on hold until inspiration strikes.  
In the meantime, I came across this unintentional prompt and thought it would be fun to write, and a way to get me going again!  
I love a nice trip to the forest...**_

* * *

Mulder looked back over his shoulder and smiled.

"Come on, Scully…it's not far!"

Scully shot him a blank stare and hoisted her bag up a little on her shoulder.

"Please explain to me again _why _we're here…?" She glanced at their surroundings.

The sky was blue, the sun was high, and there was a stunning waterfall cascading down some nearby rocks – suddenly Scully began to forget why she was so irritated that Mulder had dragged them out here for yet another 'nice trip to the forest'. She smiled in spite of her self and when Mulder looked back again she knew he had caught her.

"Not so bad is it, Scully?" Mulder teased.

"You've certainly brought me on worse wild-goose chases," Scully conceded.

Mulder chuckled softly and looked straight ahead as they continued walking.

"So these 'creatures' that have supposedly been seen out here, they're what now? Werewolves? Mothmen? Are we talking Sasquatch here? " Scully quizzed distractedly as she tugged on the strap of her backpack.

Mulder hummed and she could hear a smile in his voice when he called back, "Careful, Scully – you're turnin' me on!"

Scully smirked and rolled her eyes, _Yeah right._ "I still don't understand how you got Skinner to sign off on this; there are no bodies, no official reports - are we just hunting for monsters in a forest?"

Mulder didn't answer.

_"Mulder?"_ Scully asked sharply.

Silence.

"Mulder, _please _tell me you got Skinner to sign off on this!" Scully stopped walking and stared in shock at her partner's back. After a couple of beats, she knew the answer. Seeing a nearby rock she sat down heavily and sighed. "Mulder, exactly _where_ does Skinner think we are right now?" She asked, resignation flowing through her tone.

Mulder turned towards Scully and winced, "He _might_ think we're at a partnership seminar in Seattle..."

Scully raised an eyebrow, "And he would assume that _because?"_

"I might have led him to believe that was where we were going…" Mulder bit the inside of his cheek and looked down at the _oh so fascinating_ dirt track as he dug his heel into the earth. He looked like a kid who'd been caught skipping school.

Scully almost laughed. Almost.

_"Mulder!_ We could get reprimanded for this…technically, we could even lose our jobs!" Scully gasped.

"If we get caught I'll take the blame, Scully. Everything, I swear! I'll tell Skinner it was all me, that you had no idea!" Mulder argued.

Scully just looked more furious now, "How is that meant to help? So what, my partner gets benched? Reprimanded? Worst case scenario, he _loses his job?!"_

Mulder shrugged, "You know it won't come to that, Scully. I got the boys to go online and hack into their systems. As far as the Bureau is concerned, we have checked into a hotel in Seattle and are currently in attendance at..." he paused and checked his watch, "…a seminar on _Effective Communication Strategies_."

Scully looked pained, "Mulder, I think we could have benefited from attending _that_ seminar!"

Her partner laughed and sat down next to Scully on the rock, "Are you _really_ mad?"

Scully sighed and looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "I'm frustrated...with _you,_ and with myself. I can't believe I actually fell for this, I didn't even ask to read any of the details."

"Maybe you _wanted_ to fall for this?" Mulder asked with cautious optimism.

She smiled in spite of herself then leaned a little into his side on the small rock. "So this case?"

Mulder was silent again for several seconds. "Doesn't exactly exist…" He admitted.

_"Mulder!"_ Scully exclaimed. She looked at him in shock, "Is there anything else you'd like to share? Is your name really Archibald Higginbottom?"

He laughed happily, rested his hand just behind her on the rock, then looked down at her carefully, "You _really_ aren't mad?"

Scully smiled and rolled her eyes, "I'm getting over it. So why exactly _are_ we here?"

She looked around their stunning surroundings with new appreciation.

Mulder leaned in close and whispered almost conspiratorially in her ear, "Dana Scully, when was the last time we had a vacation?"

**_TBC..._**


	2. Absolutely Positive

"We don't have vacations, Mulder, _we're_ colleagues…" Scully laughed but felt secretly excited by the direction this trip was taking.

"Friends go on vacation," Mulder argued.

"Mulder, _we_ don't even take vacations," Scully maintained.

"Which is exactly why I decided to rectify the situation," Mulder explained.

Scully looked up at him, there faces unnaturally close due to their positions on the rock. "Our lack of vacation time?" She clarified. "And you couldn't have just suggested this trip? You know, like a normal person?"

"Two issues there," Mulder explained and held out two fingers. He touched one, "One, I couldn't be sure you'd agree…"

Scully chuckled, "So you thought you'd kidnap me?"

Mulder rolled his eyes, "You're hardly here under duress, Scully."

She smiled and nodded at the second finger, "So?"

"I wasn't entirely sure how we would word it to Skinner. I mean, 'Hi Sir, Scully and I were wondering if we could book some time off, we were thinking of taking a vacation together' - didn't seem…feasible," Mulder pointed out.

"You could have come on your own," Scully suggested.

"I _wanted_ to come with you, I had no interest in coming on my own…"

"You could have brought someone…_else,"_ She suggested awkwardly.

"I wanted to come with _you,"_ Mulder repeated, sounding a little frustrated.

Scully was quiet for a second, "You're right, booking vacation time together _wouldn't_ have looked good, but maybe that's a good reason why we shouldn't be here."

"I don't care," he replied simply.

"Mulder, it looks…" She started to argue.

He cut in, "Scully, do you _want_ to be here with me? We have seven days. Fresh air, beautiful weather, time to camp, relax, to have _fun_ as more than simply colleagues…as _friends_. I've even booked a cabin for the weekend, but if you would feel more comfortable we can go. No hard feelings_, I promise."_

Mulder felt his heart beating a little faster, this was the big question – the question indicative of so much more, the question that he could only hope might be the start of redefining their relationship.

Looking straight-ahead Scully considered her options.

She certainly didn't want to leave; in fact, the thought of spending a week in Yosemite on vacation with Mulder was exhilarating. No work, no drama, just two friends taking time out for themselves. But was this just a vacation with a friend? _Or more? _Mulder had been different lately, things seemed to be changing between them…but if she allowed herself to hope for too much she might be setting herself up for immeasurable heartbreak.

Scully had spent her life protecting herself from pain. Doing the_ right_ thing in order to avoid trouble. Yet the result had been suffering all the heartbreak while rarely allowing herself to take risks that might result in authentic joy.

If she decided to leave now she knew that Mulder would be a man of his word, but how would hedging one more bet serve her now? She would be miserable and Mulder would be hurt...even though he would try to hide it.

Scully closed her eyes and let in a deep breath.

She smiled; this…whatever _this_ was…was worth the risk.

Then she surprised Mulder by standing and holding out her hand with obvious determination. He took the hand and she tugged him to his feet before she let it go and started walking away in their original direction.

Mulder stood and watched her sudden departure, his mind scrambling to catch up with what was happening.

His partner turned and looked back at him standing there watching her walk away wordlessly. "Mulder, we have less then four hours until sundown, you're going to need to move that ass if we want to find a nice campsite!"

Mulder remained still for about five more seconds and then suddenly his legs seemed to burst into independent action. He jogged a little to catch up with his partner, a silly smile now plastered on his face.

"You're _sure?"_ Mulder asked as he reached Scully's side and slowed down to match her pace.

Scully smiled at him and nodded, "Absolutely _positive."_


	3. The Tent

Scully dropped her bag on the ground and started to dig through the contents. "I have the tent and bags, so you have…?"

"Chairs, the inflatable mattress, cooking utensils, lights, some miscellaneous items, and I split the food between us…" Mulder said as he thought back to packing their bags the day before.

"We have inflatable mattresses? That _is_ the height of luxury…" Scully smiled, clearly impressed.

"We're on vacation, partner, so I thought we'd appreciate a little luxury…although the store only had doubles…" Mulder trailed off towards the end.

Scully raised her eyebrows, _Mulder had been shopping for this trip?_

"We have single sleeping bags," Mulder added with a grin, "…you've already agreed to share a tent in the past, so I assumed you wouldn't mind."

"I don't mind, Mulder," she reassured and then started emptying out the contents of her backpack onto the floor. "You know I trust you…I mean, not that you…" she sighed and smiled up at him, "...not that I'm suggesting anything, you know what I mean."

Mulder laughed and nodded, then mumbled something that Scully didn't catch.

"Sorry?" She asked.

Looking guilty Mulder glanced up at her and clearly tried to cover, "I was just wondering if you wanted to do the tent or the fire...or we could do both together? I assume you have a little more experience with tents, the Mulder's weren't exactly an outdoorsy family."

Scully smirked and looked around on the floor. "Tell you what, you use some of those Indian Guide skills to get a fire going, I'll start the tent and if I need an extra pair of hands I'll ask…"

Mulder nodded and started digging around in his pack for the cooking items.

* * *

About twenty minutes later Scully called out from underneath the canvas cover. "Mulder, can you spare me five minutes…?" The canvas bounced a little as she stretched up, trying to reach out and jump.

_"Problems?"_ Mulder asked with unconcealed amusement.

Scully poked her head out from under the material and Mulder grinned at her adorably messed up hair.

"Boots are great for walking, but not so useful for height…" She smiled at him and dramatically blew some hair out of her face.

Mulder dropped what he was holding and walked over.

"No 'short-ass' jokes," Scully warned with mock solemnity.

Mulder grinned, he loved spending time with _Casual Scully -_ when the cares of the world were lifted and she could really kick back and relax.

"What can I do?" Mulder asked getting straight down to business.

"Hold the top up high so I can get the bottom clips? The lengths need to be adjusted," Scully explained.

_"Right..."_ Mulder looked at Scully and then the tent, suddenly feeling a little useless. "From out here?"

Scully giggled and Mulder was sure his heart sped up a little.

"From in _here_," she explained patiently. "Can you climb under here with me, then push up the centre pole from the middle and hold it in place?"

"Sure," Mulder agreed and bent to lift up the sheet. After climbing inside Mulder found himself enclosed inside the green tent canvas right next to Scully, the light streaming through the material and seeming to make her glow in their close proximity.

"Hey," he said awkwardly, painfully aware of how close they were.

"Hey," Scully smiled up at him from her squished position in line with his chest. "Now just take this pole…" Scully lifted a nearby metal pole and handed it to him.

Mulder took it quickly, keen to be useful and follow orders.

"Now can you hold it level, about a foot and a half above my head?" Scully asked.

"Sure…" Mulder muttered again, suddenly noticing how good she smelled. How could anyone smell that good when they'd been walking for half a day? The thought gave Mulder pause and as he lifted the pole he subtly tried to sniff under his arms.

After a few seconds, Scully laughed, "Mulder, what are you doing up there? Can you hold still? I'm trying to get these screws in?!"

Mulder chuckled, "Sorry, I just thought...we've been walking a long time today and these are pretty close quarters, I'm sorry if I smell…_bad_."

Scully paused and looked up at him with amused incredulity, "I've been walking too, Mulder. Has this revelation been inspired by…?"

"No! You smell _really_ good," he cut in quickly and then regretted his haste when Scully's eyes widened. "I mean…" he trailed off awkwardly, smiled with embarrassment and rolled his eyes at the ceiling of the tent.

Scully laughed now and flushed, _it's just getting hot in here,_ she told herself as she looked down to continue working on the tent. After about half a minute she took pity on her partner and quietly added, "You smell _really_ good too, Mulder."


	4. Goodnight

Scully sat back in her camping chair and carefully picked a toasted marshmallow off the stick held out to her by her partner.

"Thanks," she smiled at him gratefully.

"You can't say I don't offer the best service, a fine meal _and _dessert," Mulder teased.

Scully blew on the gooey treat, then popped it into her mouth and smiled at him. Once she'd swallowed Scully lay back her head and closed her eyes. "The burgers _were_ good…" She was silent for a couple of minutes and then added, "There's quite a bit of food, but probably not enough to last more than a couple of days."

Mulder smiled and carefully bit into his own marshmallow, "I might have mentioned the cabin?"

Scully nodded, "Of course, but…"

"Two days camping now…three nights in the cabin…and then two more nights under the stars. The cabin is going to be fully stocked, we can even take half a day and do some laundry, then on the final day I've ordered a delivery from the local town to restock our camping food before we head out," Mulder explained.

Scully looked impressed.

"It's a service they offer, I didn't become a camping guru overnight," Mulder admitted with a smile.

She laughed, "It's still thoughtful, Mulder. I can't believe you arranged all this, what would you have done if I'd said that I want to go home?"

Mulder thought for a second then shrugged, "Called and cancelled the delivery?"

Scully smiled gratefully, "You're a good friend, Mulder, I think this is just what we needed. What would I do without you?"

Mulder smiled sadly, "Have less call for a relaxing and distressing vacation?"

"I stress-free life is underrated, Mulder," she brushed off his comment. "I've been thinking a bit lately, people spend their lives trying to protect themselves from pain, you know what they get?"

"Peaceful happy lives?" Mulder suggested.

Scully laughed and kick his leg lightly, _"Boring_ lives, Mulder. Maybe my life would be less stressful if we'd never met…maybe it wouldn't…but you _know_ what I know for sure?"

Mulder looked genuinely intrigued and shook his head.

"No conceivable alternative could convince me to give _this_ up_."_

_"This?"_ Mulder looked around at their little campsite and shrugged, "...it's nice, but your life..."

"This," Scully confirmed confidently. "Sitting here with you, enjoying our vacation, eating _really _unhealthy comfort food and watching the sun go down over this beautiful landscape. I wouldn't give up _this, _or my life with you, for anything."

"Your _life_ with me?" Mulder asked softly, surprised to hear his voice catch a little.

Scully reached and took the stick from Mulder's hand, she pierced a marshmallow on the end and then leaned forward to start toasting it on the fire. "I'm not going anywhere, Mulder. I'm afraid you're stuck with me now…"

Mulder heard the teasing lilt in Scully's voice but couldn't hold back the tear that slipped unnoticed down his cheek.

* * *

Mulder woke at about 10 pm to find Scully looking down at him with a smile on her face.

"Come on, Mulder, let's get to bed. We have a long day tomorrow, at least twenty kilometres to walk," she squeezed his shoulder lightly.

Mulder smiled and stretched in his seat, "Been reading the maps and directions, have we?"

"Well, someone fell asleep on me for over an hour," Scully grinned.

"Oh Baby, only in my _dreams…"_ Mulder teased, but then realised his half-sleeping brain had failed in its role of editing the words in his mind and stopping them from flying out of his mouth.

Scully looked shocked but smiled self-consciously. "Very funny," she stumbled over her words a little but then recovered, "let's get to bed."

"Sorry, I don't know why I said that…" Mulder winced as he stood.

She laughed softly as they turned towards the tent.

"You get changed and get into bed, I'll change out here and then let me know when your ready…for _bed_…to _sleep_…" Mulder winced again and looked at Scully with a pleading expression. "I don't know what's wrong with me, sorry."

Scully laughed easily now, "You're tired, Mulder. It's been a long day and we both need a good nights sleep, just give me two minutes."

Mulder nodded gratefully and then as soon as Scully was in the tent slapped his head hard before quickly tugging off his outer clothes and digging in a nearby bag for some joggers and a t-shirt.

"You've tied up the food?" He asked Scully through the canvas.

"In a tree down past the fire," Scully replied. After a couple of seconds she added, "Okay, I'm _ready."_

Mulder smiled at what sounded like an intentional tease in Scully's voice, trust his partner to go out of her way to try and make him feel better.

He pulled back the opening of the tent and found Scully already curled up in her sleeping bag on the mattress.

"Is it comfortable?" Mulder asked as he carefully made his way forward and climbed into the bag in front of her.

Scully snuggled in and smiled, "_Really_ comfortable, this mattress is gorgeous…you have to let me pay you for half."

Mulder laughed and turned to face her as he zipped up the bag, they lay looking at each other on the mattress and both smiled. "This is _my_ treat, Scully…I wanted to do this for you, well for both of us really."

She nodded and decided to leave this debate for another day. "I'm grateful, Mulder…I'm so _happy."_

He nodded and ran his teeth over his bottom lip lightly, "Then that's _all_ the payment I need."


	5. Falling

Scully walked ahead of Mulder on a narrow path at about 3 pm the next afternoon. They had made good time and were already well past halfway to their stop at the cabin the next day.

"It's gorgeous!" Scully said happily, looking around at the valley down the side of the path they were walking along.

Mulder smiled and looked around them, "Maybe another hour and then hopefully we can find somewhere nice to camp out for the night."

Scully smiled back a nodded, "Sounds good, I'm actually a little hungry – what's for dinner?"

Mulder thought for a second, "If you're hungry what about hotdogs? I've even brought onions and your favourite mustard!"

Her eyes sparkled and she nodded, "Sounds per…"

Scully's words were cut off when out of nowhere she slipped from view as the ground broke away from under her and she fell down into the valley.

"Scully!" Mulder yelled, quickly yanking off his bag, dropping it to the floor and then rushing to the spot his partner had been standing in until about five seconds ago. _"Scully!"_

He looked over the edge and saw dust unsettled all the way down to a line of trees; he heard two loud snaps, a yell, a loud splash and then silence.

Dropping to the ground Mulder immediately used his feet to guide himself quickly down the near vertical face towards the trees.

_"Scully!"_ He shouted again as he grazed his legs on rocks while making his fast descent.

He heard what sounded like a gasp and cough, then loud splashing, "Mul…der!"

Mulder abandoned any attempt at controlling his fall and rolled toward the sound of Scully's voice. Suddenly he hit water; he splashed loudly and flailed for a second before righting himself again and looking for his partner.

Her head suddenly surfaced above the water and she gasped before disappearing from sight. A terrified Mulder suddenly realised what was happening, the weight from Scully's bag was pulling her back down under as she fought to remain afloat.

He pushed off the rock wall with his boots, swam to Scully in two strokes and then grabbed hold of her bag. "Scully, hold still…let me pull this off!" He shouted as Scully continued to panic, he wasn't even sure she'd registered his presence.

"Mul…" She gasped as her partner held her up, unclipped and then tugged her bag powerfully down her arms.

Mulder let the bag go and it sank a few metres to the ground as he wrapped his arms tightly around Scully and held her up.

He continued kicking for them both for a second and looked around, seeing an incline to his right he swam them both to the side. He used his last reserves of strength to push Scully out of the water and then climbed up and fell onto his side next to her.

"Mulder…" Scully said breathlessly after about a minute.

"You okay?" He asked rolling to his side and coughing. "Did you swallow any water?"

Scully took a deep breath, "A little, but I'm fine…" she looked at Mulder's torn pants and bloody legs. "Mulder, you're hurt!"

Mulder looked down at her legs and shook his head, "A few grazes, it's nothing…I have more pants, but I only have _one_ you." He grinned at her and reached to brush a few strands of hair from her face. "You sure you're okay? You look like a drown rat…"

Scully smirked at him and then added sincerely, "I'm _fine,_ Mulder. Thanks to you. God…if you hadn't acted as quickly as you did."

Mulder fell back to lie on the ground and closed his eyes, "That was _too_ close."

Scully smiled and rolled her eyes, "Imagine that, after all that we've been through that would have been a pretty lame way to meet my maker."

Mulder opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her seriously, "Scully don't even joke about…"

She reached out and slipped her small hand gently into his, "I've already told you, Mulder, you're_ stuck_ with me."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Mulder decided to ignore Scully's protests and jump into the water to reclaim her backpack. Then whilst she picked through the contents and pulled things out to dry he made his way slowly back up the ledge to find his own bag.

When he returned a while later Scully had changed into jogging bottoms and a t-shirt and was walking back from a brief scout around.

"Its actually quite nice right here, the ground is good, we're well covered, there's plenty of space…" she nodded to the right, "…and the water is nearby."

Mulder laughed softly and dropped his bag down next to hers. "You want to stay here for the night then?"

"Seems good to me, and I think we _both_ need a rest," Scully pointed out.

"You don't have to convince me," Mulder smiled.

"Let's live basically tonight, the trees are good cover…we can hang the tent and the contents of my bag out to dry and sleep on the mattress. We have the blanket to cover us," Scully suggested.

"It's only light…" Mulder pointed out.

"It's a warm night…and we're both exhausted. You get changed into some dry sleep clothes. Then let's do as little as we have to and get a good nights sleep," Scully persuaded.

Mulder nodded, "You get a fire started and I'll hang all this stuff up nice and high."

* * *

Mulder took a sip of water and smiled over at Scully, "You're hair looks nice wavy…not that it doesn't_ always_ look lovely."

Scully smiled at him and flushed a little, "Thanks…"

After a few more minutes, Mulder nodded over to the mattress and blanket, "It's getting chilly and we've both had a real soaking, let's get to bed and have that early night."

She nodded, "Sounds good."

They both climbed into the bed and became aware for the first time that without their bags this would be a _very_ different sleeping experience.

They lay facing each other for a second and then Scully smiled softly, "It's a summer night but it might get cold with no tent."

Mulder nodded cautiously.

"We could…" Scully paused and tried to find the right words, "…snuggle up and keep warm?"

He smiled, "We _could…"_

"You know, needs must and all…" she added with a glint in her eyes.

"Needs…" Mulder nodded and held her gaze.

"Will you be the big spoon?" Scully asked softly and started to turn away from him.

Mulder's heart raced a little as he wiggled closer and tucked his arm around Scully's tiny waist. "Just don't…hold _anything_ against me…I'm only human."

Scully smiled and rested her arm on top of his as she felt his warmth cocoon her from behind. "Thank you for saving me, Mulder," she whispered quietly, her eyes already closed.

Mulder squeezed her a little tighter and closed his eyes, he didn't need to say a word.


	6. Would You Rather?

The cabin stood next to a lake, it was surrounded by trees and was looked over by a beautiful waterfall.

"It's perfect," Scully gasped with awe as they walked up the steps and along the veranda.

There's even an outdoor barbeque so we don't even have to make a fire," Mulder nodded down towards an outdoor eating area next to a small jetty.

"And a little rowing boat," Scully grinned. "Can we go out on the water?"

He rolled his eyes, "I guess I'm not likely to get seasick on that." He chuckled and then smiled at Scully, "Sure we can."

"It's still early in the afternoon, let's get the worst of the laundry done and hung up so we can relax tomorrow," Scully suggested.

Mulder smiled and bent to find the key under a rock as directed. _"Yes, boss,"_ he replied dutifully and winked.

Scully laughed and followed him through into an open planned living area, "_Finally_ – six years of hard work and I finally have you trained!"

He dropped his bag near Scully then walked over to a doorway in the corner of the kitchen area, "Laundry room is through here_._" Mulder walked past Scully and up some open-plan stairs, he looked through one door, "master bed," then another door, "there's a small bed in here too, so you can take the master and I'll sleep in here."

Scully looked thoughtful and then shrugged, "I'm kinda used to…I mean, we _could_ share."

Mulder looked pleasantly surprised, "You're sure? I mean, the tent was unavoidable…but we _do_ have a spare bed now."

"We _chose _to take one tent, Mulder…and I like having you close. We are on vacation after all. Unless _you_ would rather…" Scully started to back peddle a little; worried that she might have overstepped.

"We can have a sleepover," Mulder played it cool, not wanting to pile on expectations. "Will you play 'Would You Rather?" with me?"

Scully laughed, "Only if you play 'Truth or Dare' with me…"

"Deal," Mulder walked over and held out his hand.

Scully reached out and took it; they both shook hands slowly, looking into each other's eyes with intrigued smiles.

After several seconds, Scully slowly slid her hand out of his and licked her lips. "So…laundry?"

Mulder nodded and coughed. "Yeah, sure…you sort and I'll load? Then I'll make us a late lunch."

_"Great,"_ Scully agreed happily.

* * *

Mulder lay in the centre of the turned-down bed, wearing only his boxers and a heavily worn t-shirt.

After a few minutes, Scully walked through wearing pyjama shorts and a t-shirt...carrying two bottles of beer hanging loosely from one hand.

"Boxers okay, Scully? It's quite warm in here and…" Mulder started.

Scully climbed onto the high bed and nudged him over to 'his' side. "The boxers are fine," she smiled and elbowed him teasingly in the ribs before passing him a bottle, "…just don't hog the bed."

Mulder held up his drink and mouthed _cheers,_ then grinned and added, "It's been a while, I might need a refresher on bedtime etiquette."

"Well," Scully played along and moved to sit up facing Mulder on the bed with one leg tucked under her, "first things first - the lady is _always _right."

Mulder laughed, then he pushed up to sit against the headrest and took a long drink, _"That _goes without saying."

"You're already better than you think you are, Mulder…" Scully waggled her eyebrows teasingly.

"We've barely got started," Mulder observed with a wink and then rushed to continue, "…I mean, with the _sleepover games."_

Scully grinned, "You're not serious? You're such a big kid…"

Mulder laughed, "We're on holiday, _baby,_ live a little."

Scully raised one eyebrow when he called her _baby,_ even teasingly, but then was surprised to realise that she quite liked hearing Mulder call her baby. She felt her self flush a little and then laughed to cover her private revelation. "Okay, okay…games…" she thought for a second and then started, "…would you _rather…_that the first aliens who make contact with earth be robotic or organic?"

Mulder laughed, "_That_ suggests that they have yet to make contact…"

Scully smirked, "Humour me."

"Okay…" he paused and thought seriously for a few seconds, "definitely organic, more relatable…in _theory." _

Scully nodded, "Okay, so you next."

"Would you rather…always be 10 minutes late or always be 20 minutes early?"

"That's easy," Scully laughed, "surely you don't even _need _to ask me that one?"

Mulder shrugged, "Even outside of work?"

"My dad taught us that _time is time_, being late is disrespectful…to yourself and the person you're meeting."

Mulder winced, "I know I can be late, I just…"

"I know you aren't being disrespectful, and I don't apply those standards to other people…_I _was a navy brat!"

Mulder smiled gratefully and nodded.

"So…would you rather see into your own future or into the future of someone else?" Scully asked.

"A one-time thing?" He clarified and Scully nodded. "Okay, someone else."

_"Really?_ You're more interested in being nosey than finding out about your own future?" Scully teased.

Mulder shrugged, "I guess I just thought that if it was a one-time thing…well, it would be more important to check-in and make sure that _you're_ okay."

Scully suddenly looked a little tearful, she took a sip of her beer and nodded.

Mulder tried to change the subject, "My turn, so would you rather spend the rest of your life living on a boat or an RV?"

Scully laughed at Mulder's change in direction and very nearly answered boat before she thought back to their earlier conversation, "Erm, I guess an RV…"

Mulder looked baffled, "An RV? Scully, the sailor's daughter? Scully, of the ancient mariner's sea legs? Dana Scully, whose eyes lit up earlier at the sight of one little wooden _rowing_ boat?"

Scully smiled and rolled her eyes, "I guess priorities change, Mulder."

"I've always imagined you living by the sea," Mulder observed.

"Maybe _by _it one day, but not _on_ it," Scully clarified.

"You'd actually _like _to live in an RV?" Mulder was still confused.

Scully laughed and shook her head, "Not really, but Dramamine is not suitable for long-term use…and I kinda like having you around."

Mulder was surprised and looked down at the bed for a second before quietly saying, "Thanks…"

Scully decided to move on, "Okay, so you've had a while to think about it now…would you rather live forever in virtual reality or a finite period of time in the _real_ world?"

Mulder smiled, "That one stuck with you didn't it?"

"I'm interested…do you really think we're no more than electrical and chemical signals?"

Mulder laughed, "I was just being devil's advocate, surely you knew that?"

Scully shrugged, "I guess, but…"

"I'd choose _this,_ Scully. This worthless, short, insignificant existence…right here, right now," Mulder confirmed, then he reached out and slipped his hand into hers. "Forever sounds great, but _this..." _he squeezed her hand a little, "this is irreplaceable."

"Good answer," Scully smiled.

Mulder reluctantly brought his hand back into his lap. "Would you rather be a famous director or a famous actor?"

Scully stretched a little and yawned, she was suddenly starting to feel very sleepy. "A director, I guess..."

"Why?" Mulder asked genuinely. "Aside from being naturally bossy…"

Scully poked her tongue out a little and then turned to place her half-full beer bottle on the bedside table. "I guess I'd rather stay out of the limelight. I've never wanted to be famous, I know the director would be famous...but that's a little different isn't it?"

Mulder nodded, "Sure, I get that."

"Would you rather find your true love or a suitcase with five million dollars inside?" Scully smiled sleepily and moved to lay down alongside her partner.

_"Another_ easy one - the suitcase…" Mulder pulled the covers over his partner gently and then tucked himself into bed facing her.

"Not true love?" Scully asked and yawned.

"Don't need it…" Mulder smiled and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

_"Really?_ You really think money is more important?" Scully asked a little sadly, her eyes barely staying open.

Mulder shook his head, "You didn't ask me which was more _important_ \- you asked if I would rather _find_ my true love or a suitcase full of money."

Scully yawned again, her eyes were now shut and she wiggled a little closer to him under the sheets.

"Imagine where we could go with 5 million dollars, Scully. The things we could do…" Mulder mused.

Scully missed his point entirely but smiled peacefully as she listened to his soft voice. "Mmmmm...gettin' tired. Mul'er, can we play again t'morrow?"

"We can play 'Truth or Dare' tomorrow," Mulder promised her and closed his eyes.

Scully smiled barely even awake now, "G'night, Mul'…"

"Goodnight, Scully..." Mulder whispered quietly as she drifted off to sleep.


	7. Truth or Dare

The following evening Mulder sat on the opposite end of the couch with a broad grin on his face.

"You're really going to make me go through with this, aren't you?" Scully laughed lightly and stretched forward to put her mug of hot chocolate down on the coffee table.

"It's just a little fun..." Mulder protested.

"It's _childish…_" Scully countered.

"So let's act like kids and have some fun," Mulder leaned forward as if he was about to share a secret. "You trust me, right?"

"Do I trust you with my life? No question. Do I trust you not to embarrass me by asking something private or daring me to do something that you'll never let me forget?" She smiled at him cautiously, "I'm not so sure about _that."_

Mulder laughed, "What happens in Yosemite, stays in Yosemite," he crossed his heart solemnly.

_"You'll_ know, Mulder," She laughed and rolled her eyes, "and as _your_ opinion matters the most your promise doesn't count for much."

Mulder was genuinely touched by her sentiment and leaned forward to place his hand on her leg. "I would never expect you to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable or answer anything that you genuinely don't want to share with me. This is meant to be fun, Scully. You can _always_ say no."

Scully laughed softly and nodded, of course, she knew that – why was she being so weird about this? Maybe deep down she knew how much she _really_ trusted Mulder and was scared of saying too much.

"Look, if you _genuinely_ don't want to do this we can watch a movie…or try one of those jigsaws? I'd never want to make you feel uncomfortable," Mulder said softly.

She shook her head quickly, "No, Mulder, you're right. I'm just being silly. Let's have some fun…and, of course, the same goes for you...if you _really_ don't want to answer or do something you just say no. Okay?"

Mulder nodded.

"Okay, this is _your_ show, you go first and I choose _truth…" _Scully leaned and drank from her chocolate before putting it back down on the table.

Mulder nodded thoughtfully, "So…tell me one thing that everyone assumes about you that isn't true?"

Scully smiled and thought for a second, "I guess there are a few…like the ice queen thing...but I'd like to hope that wouldn't be a big revelation?"

Mulder smiled warmly and nodded, "Of course."

"Okay...the truth is, I was never really a whizz kid at school," Scully smiled at Mulder and he looked confused. "I mean, I wasn't _stupid_ per se…but I always got average grades. We moved around a lot, I didn't settle well in a few places and I guess I struggled to find my place. So until quite late in my academic career, I was pretty much a C average student."

Mulder was fascinated, "What changed?"

"I wanted to be a doctor. A lot of people laughed at me, even my parents were unsure I was choosing the right path early on. But I had a great science teacher and ultimately I was stubborn and worked really hard. I just _buried_ myself in my books."

Mulder had always imagined his partner to be some sort of child genius – but this revelation was even more impressive.

"I guess I must have had _something_ in me because I went from a C average student to straight As in two years. Then I kept up the momentum and went through the rest of my education at the top of my classes…but it _never_ came easily. I was never one of those students who breezed through - I studied twice as hard as everyone around me and missed most of my college social life…" Scully smiled at Mulder. "You're surprised?"

Mulder shrugged, "Maybe a little, but I'm certainly no less impressed…maybe even more so. You didn't let anyone tell you that you couldn't do something, Scully. And now look at you; you're the smartest person I know. You're _amazing."_

Scully laughed and flushed a little at his compliment.

"Okay," Mulder stretched his legs out, "so now it's _your_ turn, I'll have a truth."

Scully nodded, "Okay...have you ever cheated on someone?"

"Straight to the sex then?" Mulder laughed.

Scully flushed a little, "Well, it _is_ 'Truth or Dare'!"

Mulder sighed a little sadly, "Never…but I have _been_ cheated on, more than once actually."

"That's a little more than I asked, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Scully reassured.

"No, you shared a lot so I want to be equally forthcoming," Mulder assured her. "You actually met two of them…"

Scully rolled her eyes, "Phoebe _and_ Diana…"

Mulder shrugged, "I guess I've always struggled trusting people, but ironically that seemed to draw me to women who used my desire to find that closeness against me."

"And that, in turn, confirmed that your issues with trust were justified…" Scully concluded sadly. "I'm so sorry, Mulder."

"People have hurt me, but _one_ person can really make all the difference..._"_

Scully nodded and quickly brushed the corner of her eye.

Mulder rushed to lighten the mood, "Truth or Dare?"

She smiled, "Truth, I guess…"

"Do you ever sleep naked?" Mulder grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

Scully laughed, "At home, sometimes…especially if it's hot, but rarely on the road."

_"Rarely?" _Mulder's eyes danced with humour.

"If it's _really_ hot, but you tend to stroll into my room unannounced so I have to be careful…" she grinned at him and leaned over to finish her chocolate.

_"Never_ feel that you have to be careful on my account," Mulder said with mock solemnity.

"Shut up, Mulder. Now, Truth or Dare?"

_"Truth_ – we're on a roll here," Mulder brought his feet up to rest on the couch near Scully.

"Okay…let's go with a classic - you're stuck on a desert island, what are your five items?" She sat back and crossed her arms in waiting.

Mulder smiled and nodded, then held up his hand and counted off the items as he spoke, "One - a lifetime supply of sunflower seeds, two – matches, three – a fishing net, four – sunblock, and five - my _favourite_ girl."

Scully laughed, "A - I an not an _item,_ and B – I am not a _girl."_

Mulder's hand came to rest naturally on Scully's shin and he winked, "How do you know I was talking about you, Scully? I was talking about Raquel Welch."

"Shut up, Mulder," Scully rolled her eyes but felt a little embarrassed by her assumption.

Mulder caught her reaction and rushed to correct his joke, "Of course I meant_ you_, Scully. You know I wouldn't survive 5mins on my own in a life or death situation without you."

Scully nodded a little awkwardly, not entirely sure he wasn't just saying that to make her feel better.

"So who would you want with you on your desert island, Scully? Rob Lowe? All of the Bay City Rollers?" Mulder teased.

"This is your _truth_ question?" Scully checked and he nodded. _"Fine…_I guess I'll take you."

"Hey, don't take me out of pity. I'm sure Rob's available…" Mulder sulked a little.

"Maybe he is, but why would I want him when I already have you?" Scully teased with a singsong voice. "Your turn again…"

_"Truth."_

"What's your biggest regret?" Scully asked simply.

Mulder winced, "Can I…can I pass on that?"

Scully looked concerned and a little hurt, "Sure, I mean, I guess…"

"Shall we try some dares?" Mulder asked, trying to move on quickly.

"Sure…" Scully agreed, looking a little disheartened.

"Can you walk on your hands?" Mulder asked.

Scully smiled, "I think so…I used to be able to, but it's been a while."

"I dare you to walk on your hands to the kitchen, I'll catch you if you fall off balance," Mulder encouraged.

Scully chuckled, rolled her eyes and then nodded. She stood and moved to an empty space on the floor before getting her balance and slowly flipping forward. She walked about six steps with Mulder following close by, before falling a little and getting caught on the way down.

Mulder helped her to the floor and looked down at Scully with laughing eyes, "You're good!"

"I used to be better," Scully brushed off her hands and then held up one for Mulder to tug her to her feet.

They both walked over and flopped back onto the couch.

"This is a _ridiculous_ way for two federal agents to spend an evening…" Scully sat facing Mulder on the couch and rested her legs up alongside his.

"We see enough horrors, Scully, we're allowed a little superficial fun," Mulder smiled. "So have you got a dare for me?"

Scully waggled her eyebrows, "Dare you to...streak naked down to the jetty and back again!"

Mulder gasped, "You're kidding?"

"Nope!"

Mulder sighed, "Straight down and back?"

Scully laughed, "You're actually going to do it?"

"I guess…as long as you remember that this does not leave this room!" Mulder warned.

"Who would I tell?" Scully laughed.

Mulder sighed and stood up, he walked towards the back door and looked over his shoulder. "Well, turn around then...this isn't a free show!"

Scully laughed and exaggeratedly turned to face the wall, "I can't believe you're going through with this!"

He quietly pulled down his pants and then stripped off the rest of his clothes, he looked over at her and pulled off his boxers last - awkwardly aware that their proximity had already started to cause a _reaction. _He slipped his shoes back on. "I'm putting my shoes on..." He explained.

Scully shrugged, "Of course, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Okay...going outside..." Mulder announced.

Scully turned and could see him walking past the window. She licked her lips as she watched him running down the steps, trying and failing miserably not to watch his ass.

After seeing her partner run down to the water's edge she looked up at the sky and took a deep breath as he turned to run back. She tried not to _look_ but couldn't help glancing briefly at his body in the moonlight - her partner was..._stunning._ She rolled her eyes and turned to face the other way as the door opened, her heart beating double time.

"You watched?" Mulder asked as he breathlessly redressed.

"Only enough to know you..._did it..."_ Scully smiled. They walked back to the couch and sat facing each other, both breathing a little shortly. Each searching the other's faces for..._something. _

"Give me a truth," Scully said after a few seconds, she could sense something in the room changing. There was a new charge in the air that simultaneously excited and scared her a little.

Mulder calmly said, "Skinner, Kersh and Me – Fuck, Marry, Kill."

Scully laughed nervously and covered her face_, "Seriously? _This is like High School..."

Mulder raised his eyebrows and waited silently.

Finally, Scully let out a long breath, "Okay…I guess, kill Kersh, fuck Skinner and marry you."

Mulder licked his lip slowly and held her gaze, "Fuck Skinner? _Really?"_

"He's a good looking man, not really my type…but…" Scully shrugged.

"So you wouldn't…?" Mulder started to ask.

"Kill you? No…I've been _tempted_ though," She grinned.

Mulder smiled, "But you wouldn't…?"

"Marriage, Mulder - that isn't a short-term agreement. But Fuck - that _could_ be a one time deal," Scully explained her reasoning carefully and Mulder took a slow deep breath as he tried to process.

"Dare," he whispered slowly and quietly.

"Very brave," Scully teased and then stood and walked to a rucksack lying nearby. She retrieved something from a side pocket and then walked back over.

"What's _that?!"_ Mulder asked with concern.

_"Sharpie…"_ Scully grinned. "I want to write something on you..._my_ choice."

Mulder's head dropped into his hands and he laughed. "Why the hell not!" He replied and threw up his hands in resignation. "What and where?"

Scully thought for a second, "Back…and…it's a surprise…"

Mulder sighed and tugged his t-shirt up over his head as he turned his back.

Moving closer Scully stroked her hand down his spine and smiled when she saw him shudder.

"You're _sure?"_ Scully checked as she removed the black lid.

His shoulders bobbed, "Sure, I trust you…"

Scully returned the smiled she could hear in her partner's voice and slowly penned _four_ words across his back in neat cursive writing.

Mulder turned back to face her and then pointlessly tried to crane his neck and look at the writing on his upper back. "What does it say?"

_"Secret,"_ Scully teased.

Mulder pulled a face and then sighed. "Okay, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever been in love?" Mulder asked.

_"Yes,"_ Scully replied simply.

"That's it?" Mulder probed.

Scully rolled her eyes, "Really in love? _Once._ Is that enough?"

Mulder nodded slowly and held her gaze.

_"Dare_ me," Scully challenged.

Mulder thought back to Scully's dares and decided to push his luck, "Lick my foot..."

"You're _not_ serious?!" Scully gasped, but her eyes danced with humour.

_"Serious…"_ He lifted his bare foot and grinned.

Her eyes widened a little and then Mulder was surprised when Scully slowly slipped her hand under his heel and bent over. She pushed his toes back with her palm and slowly licked two long sweeps up the inside of his sole.

Then she sat back and smiled with satisfaction that she had shocked him.

Mulder wiggled in his seat and tried to calm his heartbeat.

"Who was the last person to lick _you,_ Agent Scully?" Mulder asked gruffly.

Scully smiled, "Ed Jerse…" she admitted quietly.

"And before that?" Mulder asked simply.

"I was dating someone when we first met…" Scully answered, ignoring that it was a follow-up question.

Mulder leaned closer, _"Truth."_

"What is your wildest fantasy?" She asked slowly and shifted forward a little on the couch, her eyes glancing to his lips.

"I…" Mulder paused and narrowed his eyes, "…sexual…or….?"

_"Sexual…"_ Scully confirmed.

"I guess…erm…" He paused.

"Tell me straight, Mulder. I won't be offended…" She smiled.

"I guess, either my desk or maybe outside…" He returned her smile nervously.

"Over your desk at work?" Scully clarified, the images scrolling through her mind for the millionth time.

Mulder nodded wordlessly and grazed his bottom lip with his teeth.

"_And_ back to nature?" Scully teased lightly, grinning in spite of her pounding heartbeat.

Mulder smiled, "I've always enjoyed, _outdoor pursuits."_

She licked her lips and glanced back down to his. "So…I think maybe _one_ more round?"

Mulder nodded and let out a short breath.

_"Truth."_

"So...say I'm the _last _man on earth...would you consider dating me?" Mulder looked a little nervous.

Scully smiled, "Mulder, you wouldn't _need_ to be the last man on earth…"

She had moved so close that Mulder could feel her words flow across his lips.

"Top five places you like to be _kissed…?" _Scully whispered.

Mulder's mouth hung open and his eyes were riveted to her lips. "My…erm…_neck…"_

Scully steeled herself and moved down, her lips brush so lightly over his neck that Mulder almost believed that he was imagining it.

He closed his eyes, "My…_chest…"_

Scully smiled and moved down again, her lips trailed down his chest slowly and then he jumped when her tongue flicked out over one of his nipples.

_"Jesus, Scully…"_ He hissed.

"Next?" Scully looked up at him, her eyes burning into his.

"My…God, Scully please can I kiss you? _Please?"_

Scully moved back level with his face, "You're sure?" She checked, her eyes damp. They both knew what this meant.

"My biggest regret…" Mulder spoke against her lips, "that I've never…_kissed you."_

_"Mulder…"_ Scully whispered and then covered his lips with hers.

He groaned against her mouth and then thrust his tongue keenly inside to swipe against her own.

"You're…so good…fuck...you taste _so_ fucking good…" Mulder murmured against her lips and shifted closer to wrap his arms around her waist.

Scully smiled, _"Four?"_

"My…feet…" Mulder flushed a little.

"That turned you on?" Scully smiled, her eyes glowing.

"Scully, _you_ always turn me on," Mulder admitted.

"I bet I can _guess_ five," Scully licked her lips.

"No, Scully, you don't have to…" Mulder moaned and then growled when he felt Scully's hand slip between his legs and grip his cock.

"What if I _want_ to?" Scully smiled at him boldly.

"God, Scully…you're_ sure?"_ Mulder asked breathlessly. "You know this can't be _just_…"

"Want to know what I wrote on your back, Mulder?" Scully asked and kissed him teasingly.

Mulder nodded quickly and gasped when Scully swung over and straddled his lap.

_"Mine!"_


	8. Claimed

After several minutes of hungry probing kisses, they pulled apart breathlessly. Mulder's hand slipped down to the base of Scully's back and he tugged her closer to grind his granite hard cock against her core.

"Fuck…Mulder…" Scully hissed and rolled her hips against him.

Mulder's breaths were short and fast but he managed to slowly croak out, "I know, that's…not…what…you wrote…"

Scully grinned and held his fierce gaze, "That's the _spirit."_

"And the_ actual_ wording?" Mulder whispered as his fingers slipped into the back of Scully's yoga pants and tickled lightly along the dent at the top of her ass.

Scully flicked her tongue along his bottom lip. _"Property of Dana Scully,"_ she grinned breathlessly.

_"__Jesus…Scully…" _Mulder hissed and slid both hands inside her panties, tugging her two soft-tight globes against him.

"Is that…_okay?"_ Scully's eyes were dark and glassy, then she gasped when she felt the tips of Mulder's fingers burst into her wet folds.

"Better than okay…" Mulder's head rolled back on the couch, he closed his eyes and ground against her. "You're _everything_ to me, Scully. You're…"

Scully slipped one hand down the front of his pants and inside his straining boxer-briefs.

_"__Jesus…"_ Mulder sobbed as her small fingers wrapped around his cock and slowly stroked him from base to tip.

She quickly moved back on his lap, tugged down his pants and then gently guided his enormous shaft through the opening at the front.

"God, Scully..." Mulder hissed and involuntarily rolled his hips up towards her, "…you don't have to…"

His heart was banging heavily inside his chest as Scully smiled up at him and licked her lips. "Jesus, Mulder…" her gaze flitted between his eyes and shaft. _He must be about nine inches long,_ Scully thought and licked her lips. She knew he was large, but _this?_ Hot and hard in her hands...

"You don't…we can…" Mulder stuttered.

"What if I _want _to?" Scully asked huskily and flicked her tongue over his leaking head.

"Fuck…Jesus…" Mulder cried and used all of his self-control not to buck up into her mouth. "You like it?" He asked huskily and then felt stupid for asking such an inane question. Look where they were right now –_ finally _– and he was asking her if she liked his junk.

"I _love _it," Scully replied without missing a beat and Mulder saw tears forming in her eyes.

Trust this wonderful woman to even make _this_ moment okay.

"I love you, Scully…so fucking much…" Mulder's voice broke and a tear slipped down his cheek.

Scully's hand wrapped around the thickest part of his shaft and held him firmly, "So this is…_mine?"_

She saw his laughing eyes brimming with tears. "Everything…" he vowed.

Scully nodded seriously and began to caress him slowly, her fingers moved south and stroked his balls, her nails grazing him gently.

_"Dare_ me, Mulder," Scully challenged.

"Thought we'd stopped playin'?" Mulder wheezed.

"We're not _playing_ anymore, Mulder," Scully confirmed and then repeated. "_Dare _me…"

Mulder could see in her eyes what she wanted and sucked in a breath before finally uttering, _"Please...suck it."_

Scully could see how nervous he was and smiled warmly.

"Jesus, you're _so_ fucking beautiful…" He starts to tell her but then her lips enclose his cock and his words descend into a deep moan.

Scully wiggles back a little and moved to kneel between his legs in front and the couch.

"You don't have to…" Mulder tries again, but his words are almost too weak to be audible.

Scully licked her lips and grinned at him, "Mulder, I've been waiting five years to get my mouth on your cock, don't _tease_ me…"

Mulder growled deep in his chest and gripped hold of the couch as Scully licked up from his balls to his head with the flat of her tongue. Her hand encircled his shaft and her mouth gently kissed, lapped and sucked his broad crown.

He shifted his hips forward and moved lower on the couch. "Mmmm…yeah…" Mulder hissed and rolled his eyes shut.

"Look at me…" Scully directed and his eyes popped open, "…it's _me."_

"God…I _know,_ Scully…only you…only you for so long…even in my dreams…in my fantasies…" Mulder garbled out, his brain turning to mush at the sight of Dana _fucking _Scully sucking on his cock.

Scully pulled back a little and smiled tearfully, then slowly began to take as much of his girth into her mouth as she could manage. She pulled up to slowly stroke and lap him with her tongue before taking him back inside.

Mulder could feel it – this wasn't just the best _head _he'd ever had_,_ this was _love._ He sobbed and tried to pull back a little, but Scully moved closer.

"I _want_ to do this, Mulder," She assured him.

"I _need_ to be inside you…" Mulder pleaded.

"You will be, Mulder…but I want to enjoy this…take this slow," Scully assured and then slid his cock back inside.

She wrapped her lips around the head and slowly popped his ridge in and out of her mouth.

_"__Shit…_you're so good at this…" Mulder gasped.

Scully licked her lips and grinned, "I want you to come…come in my mouth."

"We can, I want to…" Mulder tried to reason.

"I want to do this first, we have _all_ week," Scully promised.

"We have the rest of our lives," Mulder added and watched a tear slide down his partner's cheek. "You're perfect," he hissed, feeling completely overwhelmed.

Scully smiled and stroked his cock, _"_No _you're_ perfect."

"Shit, I _really_ wanna fuck you," Mulder gasped out, his voice husky with passion and a little humour.

Scully's lips descended and took him in hard; she sucked, licked, nibbled and devoured, then finally pumped him fiercely with both hands as she sucked on his head.

"Oh fuck!" Mulder's neck dropped back and this time he did thrust up into her mouth.

She held on, sucking harder as she rode with him.

_"Coming," _Mulder gasped in warning as the fingers of one of her hand stroked over his balls.

She held on and hummed.

Mulder's fingers pushed into Scully's hair and he gripped firmly, coming blindingly hard into his partner's mouth and down her throat.

_"God…"_ Mulder gasped, his head spinning and breathing erratic.

"Just me," Scully smiled and licked her lips as she climbed to straddle back across his lap. Carefully she tucked Mulder back inside his boxers and rested with her lips against his clammy neck. "You smell amazing…" she smiled and breathed in deeply.

Mulder grinned, his breath still short but coming under control. He revelled in his freedom to caress his palm up her side and then cup her breast leisurely.

_"Mulder…" _Scully smiled against his neck.

"What can I do for _you?"_ Mulder asked, his deep voice somehow managing to make her nipples harden further under his touch.

She reached to thread her fingers with his and slowly draw his hand from her breast on a journey south.

Mulder smiled and watched Scully's teeth grip her bottom lip as his fingers were directed all the way inside and to her taut clit.

"Oh, Jesus!" Scully gasped and dropped her forehead to his collarbone when two fingertips circled agonisingly slowly.

His fingers found the source of her ample lubricant and he licked his lips as he pushed one long finger carefully inside her.

Scully felt a little lightheaded and grazed her teeth over his clavicle, _"Perfect…"_ she whispered.

Mulder slowly removed his hand and brought it up to his mouth, watching her pupils widen further as she looked up to see him taste her eagerly.

"I want to…" Mulder nodded south.

_"Next time…" _Scully promised anxiously, "…like this now…I want to…enjoy this…go slow…"

Mulder nodded solemnly, leaned to kiss her lips softly and then returned his fingers to her core. This time he immediately thrust two inside.

Scully gasped and scratched her nails through his chest hair, _"S'good…"_

Mulder smiled and began slowly thrusting up inside her hot, tight cavern. _Jesus,_ he thought_, this is going to feel amazing. Being inside her. Inside this hot little…_but then he refocused and watched her teeth once again bite into her lip as her climax built. He ground his palm against her clit and began to plough up firmly with his fingers. "So good, you feel so fucking good…you're _mine!"_

Scully smiled, her mouth open against his throat and his powerful arm jerking her whole body up off his lap, causing her oversensitive nipples to graze through his light chest hair. _"Fuck…"_ Scully gasped tearfully and then came hard, her walls clamping down onto his fingers and seeming to try to tug him inside.

Mulder groaned at the sight and feeling of her climax and nudged her face up to cover her lips keenly. His tongue thrust inside her mouth as she came down, her mouth opened lazily as she felt his tongue explore.

"Jesus, Mulder…" Scully gasped against his lips, her eyes were glassy and eyelids heavy.

"Wanna do that _every_ fucking day for the rest of my life," Mulder grinned joyfully against her lips.

Scully chuckled and nipped his bottom lip lightly, "Hopefully we'll do a little bit _more_ than that!"

Mulder hummed and started to pull his fingers from her warmth.

"Stay a minute?" Scully asked.

Mulder nodded and pulled his fingers out and then slowly pushed back inside.

_"Oh!"_ Scully gasped and then let out a laugh.

Mulder curled his fingers and thrust up again.

_"Mmm…good…"_ Scully grinned and sucked his bottom lip, feeling a second orgasm build.

Mulder stroked slowly and felt her muscles tighten.

She closed her eyes and a slow-powerful climax rolled through her whole body, seeming to start at her toes and climb all the way up to the top of her head.

When she came down, she felt Mulder's fingers slowly slip from her core and then watched him bring them up to his mouth and lick them clean.

"Oh…I'm _definitely_ keeping you…" Scully's eyes danced.

Mulder laughed roughly, joy glowing from his whole demeanour, "I believe you've _already_ claimed me."

Scully reached around to run her hand over his warm back and grinned, _"Mine."_

Mulder nodded sincerely, "All _yours."_


	9. Bobbing Around

Scully smiled a little dreamily as she slowly stirred the eggs in the pan. She looked out over the lake and watched two birds dip and dive as they skimmed the water.

She couldn't remember the last time she felt this happy…had she _ever _felt this happy? Her hand slowed in the pan and she closed her eyes and laughed softly.

Mulder's arms wrapped around her from behind and took the wooden spoon from her fingers. He kissed her neck softly as he swiped the spoon around the outside of the pan. "What's so funny? You're going to burn our breakie…"

Scully grinned and leaned back into his body, angling her neck to encourage his lips. "I was just thinking about _you,"_ she admitted softly.

"And that made you laugh?" Mulder teased. "I'm touched."

Scully chuckled and reached her hand back to run through his hair, "You make me _happy,_ Mulder. I guess my feelings just overflowed a little."

Mulder nuzzled her throat and gently lifted the pan off the heat.

Scully turned to face him and ran her hands over the worn t-shirt that covered her lover's broad chest.

"You look good enough to eat," Scully grinned at him as he bent to softly press his lips to hers. "So is _this_ what you were hoping for? When you planned this trip…"

Mulder pulled back and dropped his hands to her hips; he looked down at her, laughed and shook his head. "Hoped for? I guess I've been _hoping_ for a long time, Scully. I'm not going to deny that now…but I didn't even allow myself to _dream_ that this would actually happen."

Scully smiled, "Even after the other week?"

Mulder tilted his head to the side in question and then realised what she meant. "Our baseball lesson?"

"Colleagues don't typically spend evenings wrapped in each other's arms like that, Mulder. Even when they have convenient excuses."

"_Excuses?"_ Mulder laughed. "I was teaching you how to play baseball!"

"Mulder, I was an armed forces kid with two brothers – did you seriously believe that I'd never hit a ball? Even just hanging out in the back yard?" Scully raised one eyebrow.

_"Scully!"_ Mulder gasped in mock horror. "Are you telling me that you _lied?_ Lied to your best friend in order to take advantage of his body?"

Scully rolled her eyes, "And your gift was purely altruistic I suppose? You just couldn't bear the thought of me going one more day without playing some ball? And that cosy little lesson? That's how _you _were taught to play?"

Mulder's eyes twinkled, "That part might have been…_improvised._ But I don't remember you complaining – that sexy little ass of yours wiggling against my crotch all evening."

Scully laughed, "_Touché. _That was the most action I've had in a while, Mulder...it's featured in my masturbatory fantasies ever since."

Mulder's pupils dilated and Scully could feel his cock harden against her hip.

She slid her hand up to rest her palm on his cheek and smiled, "I love you, Fox Mulder. Thank you for caring enough to take me on _lascivious_ baseball lessons."

Mulder laughed and leaned down to kiss her again. "We can do this, can't we? We _can_ make this work?"

Scully nodded confidently, "We _can_ and we _will._ Because nothing matters more than this…and losing **us** is not even an option. Okay?"

Mulder let out a long breath and nodded, _"Right."_

"You're with me? You and me?" Scully confirmed.

"All the way," Mulder assured. "You and me - the best team I know."

Scully smiled through her tears and nodded. "So are you gonna let me take you on that boat trip?"

Mulder smirked and rolled his eyes, "Sure…but are you going to feed me first?"

Scully laughed, "I'll finish the eggs, _you_ do the bacon and squeeze some juice."

_"__Deal,"_ Mulder grinned and quickly pressed his lips to hers.

Scully turned and lifted the pan back over the heat. "What did you like to eat for breakfast when you were a child?" She asked.

Mulder placed a few slices of bacon on a tray, "Why do you ask?" He lifted the tray under the grill.

"I don't know - I guess I want to know as much about you as possible and now I feel like I don't need an excuse to ask," Scully shrugged.

Mulder smiled at her, "You never needed an excuse, Scully. You could always ask me _anything."_

"Truth or Dare?" Scully teased.

"Truth…_always…"_ he confirmed. "And in answer to your question - I didn't get them often, but I was a pancake guy all the way!"

Scully grinned, "Pancakes, _right._ We'll make pancakes before we head back on the trail."

_"I'll_ make you pancakes tomorrow, Scully, the full breakfast in bed treatment. It might have been a while, but I know how to spoil _my _woman…" He reached over for the phone and picked up a nearby card.

Scully watched him with intrigue as he placed a mystery call.

"Hey, Hamilton's?" Mulder asked. "Great. I placed an order to be brought up to the cabin near the lake this afternoon. Yes, no I still want it. Is there any chance of adding some champagne to the order? …No…yes…the best you can get hold of…oh, and some maple syrup? _Great._ No, thank you – just charge my account and I'll make sure to give an extra large tip to the driver. Thanks again."

Scully smiled, _"Champagne?"_

"Only the _very_ best for you, Scully," Mulder smiled.

Scully walked over and rested her palms on his back; she kissed between his shoulder blades and closed her eyes.

"It's a weird feeling," Mulder observed softly, "...feeling this safe _and _this terrified all at the same time."

_"__Terrified?"_ Scully asked with concern and peppered kisses over his back.

"You're _it_ for me_,_ Scully. You have been for a long time. Getting everything you've ever wanted means that you suddenly have a hell of a lot to lose…" Mulder smiled and reached back to rest his hands on her hips.

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart," Scully assured gently. "You really are stuck with me now…"

Mulder closed his eyes and let out a long breath. If his whole life had really been leading up to _this_ then every single nightmare had been worthwhile.

"Can I make love to you tonight?" Mulder turned and asked his partner softly.

"Finish the bacon, Mulder," Scully smiled. Then pushed up on her toes and gave him a chaste kiss before returning to their eggs.

* * *

Mulder peered over the side of the little wooden boat and looked deep into the murky water. "Think it's deep, Scully?"

Scully smiled and continued to row, "More than a couple of metres below 6'1" and what difference does it make?"

Mulder laughed and looked around them, "It is beautiful out here, so peaceful."

"No sign of Big Blue?" Scully teased.

"Big Blue and any of her cousins can just keep a low profile, we're off the clock!" Mulder confirmed proudly.

"Who are you and what have you done with _my_ Mulder?" Scully laughed.

"I just got my priorities in order, Scully, _work _will always be important," he held his hand out flat in front of her - then held his other hand flat way above his head, as far as he could reach, "but _you _come first."

Scully's heart fluttered a little, she glanced at the water to collect herself, before looking back up to see Mulder gazing at her with an expression she had only ever dreamed of.

"How did I get this lucky? Scully asked.

Mulder laughed, "I think I'm the one who should be asking that question."

"You even know how to book the _perfect_ holiday," Scully ignored his self-deprecating comment and rested the oars for a moment.

"I asked around and got some advice from a guy I play ball with. Of course, I didn't tell him _who_ I planned on bringing with me," Mulder admitted.

"He thinks you have a hot date?" Scully asked feeling illogically jealous at this mystery woman that Mulder's friends might have assumed he was spending the week with.

Mulder laughed. "It seems that they know me pretty well after all these years. He guessed it would be you, I refused to confirm or deny, but they weren't fooled. Apparently, I talk about you _a lot."_

Scully smiled with a little relief, "Good to know, for some reason I hate the thought of your friends thinking that you're out here with some bimbo."

Mulder laughed, "Why would you assume 'bimbo'? I'll have you know that I have _excellent_ taste in women."

Scully arched an eyebrow.

"Okay…okay…I guess my taste in women has improved drastically over the last six years," Mulder conceded and held up his hands in mock defence.

_"__Women?"_ Scully countered.

He laughed and looked Scully up and down with overt appreciation. _"Woman, one woman"_ he confirmed firmly.

They were silent for a few minutes as Scully began to row again.

"Want me to take over for a while?" Mulder asked.

Scully shook her head, "I'm enjoying the exercise," she smiled at him teasingly, "...and I have a feeling I'm going to need that upper body strength."

Mulder groaned and licked his lips, then he coughed and tried to change the subject. "So are you ready to get back under canvas, or are you going to miss the cabin? I could call and…"

Scully shook her head quickly. "I think I could stand getting _back to nature _now," she teased smoothly. "Besides, I have_ big_ plans…"

Mulder's eyes widened at her words, _"P-plans?"_

"Think we can _control_ ourselves for one last night?" Scully asked quietly.

Mulder gasped, "You mean…?"

"I want our first time to be _memorable,"_ Scully smiled.

Mulder choked out a laugh, "Scully, I can _guarantee _being with you is never not going to take my breath away - any time, any place."

Scully grinned and arched one eyebrow, "Mulder, that's a double negative."

"Scully, even thinking about being _inside_ you is enough to shave about 100 points off my IQ," Mulder growled and gazed up and down her body.

"Down into double figures?" Scully asked teasingly, but she could feel her heart racing.

"There's only _one_ figure I care about right now," Mulder leered.

Scully laughed and rolled her eyes, "Mulder, you're _incorrigible."_

"You keep _encouraging _me like this and I'll disregard your well-thought-out plans and take you right here on this boat," Mulder leaned forward and moved onto his knees on the bench in between her legs.

Scully had automatically spread her legs to make room for him and now gazed up into his eyes, their lips less than an inch apart.

His eyes burned into her like a hungry wolf. He was loving every moment of this…every _single_ damn second. His lips made soft contact with hers and then he slowly sucked on her bottom lip. Leaning into the kiss Mulder reached out to prop his hand on the side of the boat and the redistribution of the weight caused them to rock off balance.

Scully, who had been completely distracted by her partner's lips, shrieked in a very un-Scully-like manner and slapped him away. "You're going to capsize us!" She laughed and shoved him back on his ass.

Mulder bent over the side to scoop up some water and splash it at Scully in retaliation. "We should have done this a long time ago," he smiled as he watched his partner cough and wipe the water off her face.

"The boat trip?" Scully asked as she quickly reached to catch her oars before they floated away.

"No," he explained affectionately. _"This."_

* * *

As they pulled up to the little jetty Mulder saw a man peering through their windows – hands covering his eyes to block the reflection.

He tensed for a second and then saw the cardboard box on the veranda behind him and smiled. _"Hey, man!_ Sorry, are we late?"

The man turned and smiled at Mulder and Scully as they walked up to the cabin. "Nah, you guys are alright, I'm a little early actually. Been on a trip?" He nodded back down to the boat and smiled.

Mulder laughed, "My girlfriend's family are the nautical ones, she's introducing me to the water…"

Scully was surprised to feel her heart flutter a little at Mulder's descriptor but smiled smoothly, "Mulder you grew up on an island!"

Mulder chuckled, "The key point being _on_ the island, Scully…" he looked up at their visitor, "…I quite like the water actually, but my girlfriend was a navy brat so bobbing around in the deep blue ocean is in her blood."

"If you think that little puddle is the deep blue ocean then I can believe you!" The man laughed and held out his hand, "Nice to meet you both, I'm Darren…I believe you spoke to my wife Elizabeth on the phone earlier?"

They shook hands and then as Darren greeted Scully Mulder walked over to the box and picked it up.

"I would've brought that in for you, Sir…" Darren assured.

Mulder smiled and shook his head, "Don't you worry about it, I'm grateful to you both for sorting all this stuff out, and please – call me Mulder."

"…And I'm Dana," Scully added.

Darren smiled kindly at them both, "Mulder…that's Dutch right?"

Mulder smirked, "I think the Mulder's were a little bit of everything, aren't we all?"

Darren nodded happily, "You're right there, man. Listen, I'm going to leave you to your evening…" he nodded at the champagne, "…looks like you're planning for a nice one."

Scully smiled, "We're off on the trail again tomorrow, but it turns out that _my boyfriend _is quite the romantic."

Mulder looked at her and smiled. "There's a lot to be said for the great outdoors," he winked.

Scully flushed a little but nodded.

Darren laughed and headed for the door, "Sounds like you two are going to make the most of your vacation! If you guys need anything while you're in the area just give us a call!"

"Thanks, Darren," Scully replied genuinely as he left and shut the door on the way out.

"Mulder, did you have to be so…_obvious!_" She laughed and rolled her eyes.

Mulder walked over to wrap his arms around Scully and kiss her head, "We both know that when we get home we'll have to be a little more careful…allow me a _little_ fun."

"What we're doing isn't technically against the rules, Mulder, not for people in committed relationships. Of course, we'll need to be professional, but I'd like to hope we won't have to hide this."

Mulder grinned and kissed the top of her head, "I want to shout it from the roof of the Hoover Building."

Scully laughed softly, "Mulder, that would _definitely_ be unprofessional."


	10. Breakfast In Bed

Scully woke slowly and opened her eyes to find Mulder sitting on the bed next to her.

"Good morning, beautiful," Mulder said softly with a gentle lilt in his voice as he tucked some hair behind her ear.

Scully blinked and stretched out as Mulder braced his hand on the bed next to her and leaned in for a kiss.

"Morning breath," Scully protested against his mouth.

Mulder laughed, "Don't be silly…" he kissed her twice and then sat back up. He waved his hand to 'his' side of the bed and pointed to the tray. "Pancakes, bacon, maple syrup and fresh raspberries. I also toasted the bagels and smothered them with _lashings_ of full-fat cream cheese." Mulder waggled his eyebrows.

_"__You're_ bad for my figure," Scully grinned and pushed to sit up in bed.

"Your figure is perfect, Scully," Mulder chuckled. "…But may I remind you that we're about to go on a twenty-mile hike and _then_ I intend on giving you a really good work out."

Scully reached over, grabbed a pancake in her bare hand and slowly tucked the whole thing inside her mouth.

Mulder laughed as he watched Scully struggle to chew and swallow the whole thing. _"Baaaaaby,_ that's _so_ hot!" He teased.

Scully swallowed and grinned as she reached over to pick up a raspberry and place it to his lips. _"You're_ hot," she observed with a grin as she played along.

Mulder opened his mouth and slowly flicked out his tongue. Scully placed the berry between his lips and sucked in a breath when his teeth gently held her fingers in place.

_"__Mulder…" _Scully hissed as his tongue flicked at her fingertips.

"I can't wait for tonight," Mulder whispered deeply, then he let go of her fingers to reach over and pull the tray of food onto her lap.

Scully picked up a fork and dug out a big wedge of pancake. "Do you have _any _idea how long I've thought about tonight?" She asked openly and took a big bite.

Mulder nabbed a slice of bacon and raised his eyebrows as he snapped the end off with his teeth. "I think I have _some_ idea, do you know when_ I_ first thought about it?"

Scully raised her eyebrows as she chewed.

"That spirited little introduction in my office…" he rolled his eyes and shook his head at the memory, _"…so damn hot."_

"You've got to be kidding!" Scully gasped and looked genuinely shocked.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not claiming love at first sight…but I definitely felt an immediate attraction…even if I knew better than to act on it," Mulder's eyes sparkled.

Scully laughed, "I can't believe it…it never even crossed my mind that I was your _type."_

"Type? You're a beautiful woman, Scully. Smart, sexy…you didn't take any of my shit. We might not always admit this, but us guys…we find that kinda hot..."

"Speaking on behalf of your people?" Scully laughed.

"Well, the ones with taste anyway," Mulder smiled and then went on to add, "I'm a professional, Scully, and I respect the hell out of you. You became a friend, my closest friend…but that didn't stop me from thinking about it…"

Scully smiled and her eyes danced.

"And your _eyes, _Scully" he added and reached to thread his fingers into her hair, "they just about floored me from the start," he admitted softly and stroked her temple with his thumb.

Scully's eyes welled a little, "So long…"

"I _wanted _you from day one and the attraction only grew over time, but we both know that I wasn't in the right place back then. I always cared for you, Scully, but I know I fucked up…_a lot._ Even when my feelings for you became deeper I knew I had some work to do," Mulder explained bringing his hand down to rest on her knee, quietly thrilled that he was able to do that now.

Scully nodded sadly, still thinking about the time lost due to doubt and fear. "When did you…?"

"When did I know for _sure?"_ Mulder closed his eyes and thought back, "With hindsight, I think when I was interviewing Barry after you were gone…"

Tears slid down her cheeks now, "Oh, Mulder…"

"That blinding anger and fear, Scully. The horror just seemed to consume me. I'd never felt anything like that in my life. You were just _gone_. I didn't know if I would ever see you again. I feel nauseous just thinking about it. He had no idea what he had taken from me…who he had taken from me…and in that room with him I'd never felt more terrified. Mostly for you… but partly for myself."

Scully placed her hand over his, "Mulder…"

He looked up at her and then laughed humourlessly, "You know when I put it like that it sounds _really_ selfish."

Scully laughed and slapped his hand lightly. She thought for a second and then intentionally changed the mood. "Do you know when I first knew for sure? Or I guess began to_ fear_ that my feelings for you ran deeper than I expected?"

Mulder laughed, "Fear? _Nice._ Okay, spill…when?"

"Remember that case on Cape Cod when your not-so-charming ex turned up?" Scully prompted with a fake British accent.

Mulder laughed, "You're _not _serious?"

Scully grinned at him and bit into a slice of bacon. "I saw you dancing with her you know? God, Mulder, I was _green…"_

_"__Green..."_ Mulder laughed again. "That woman messed with my head, looking back I think the flirtation was an attempt to distract myself from my more unprofessional desires. I was stupid back then, and pretty _green_ myself. Thank God I didn't know…I think I would have been all over you…"

Scully nodded; she understood what her partner meant. She picked up her knife and fork, then started to eat properly. "You're right, Mulder, it would have been too soon. Neither of us were ready for anything serious back then, we might have had some fun but someone would have got hurt…" she paused and gave him an uncompromising stare_, _"…almost certainly_ me."_

Mulder nodded regretfully, "You're right, I'm glad we waited…" then he smiled and shook his head with humour, "I'm not convinced we needed to hold off _quite_ this long though…"

Scully chuckled a little and nodded, "I hear you…I guess years of holding back made us gun-shy, and as the years passed and we became closer we just had more to lose. Although I don't know, maybe this is happening now because the time is finally right. For _both_ of us."

"There was never going to be anyone else, Scully," he assured.

Scully nodded and smiled shyly, "That's good to know."


	11. Getting a Little Wild

Several hours later they had worked together to set up their campsite. Scully spent a few minutes laying out the inside of their tent before walking to join Mulder next to the fire.

"Like a finely oiled machine…" Scully observed as she sat.

Mulder smiled at her and passed over a plate of steak and salad. "As _always…"_ he agreed and then picked up his own steak and put it on a plate.

"No burgers or hotdogs tonight?" She smiled.

"I figured there was no harm in eating a little lighter this evening…" Mulder explained with a smile.

Scully grinned and nodded, "I like your thinking, Mulder."

"Maybe we could go for a swim in the lake later?" Mulder suggested as he cut into his steak.

Scully nodded, "Sounds _good…"_

* * *

They finished dinner and cleaned up in water heated on the fire before stretching out on a blanket facing the lake. The light from the flames flickered on Scully's face as Mulder watched her slowly toe off her walking shoes and socks. Then he pushed up on his elbows, his breath shortening a little as his partner casually slipped off her pants; then clad only in her t-shirt and panties she moved to lay in her partner's arms and rest her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure if I've mentioned this today yet…but you're fucking stunning…" he smiled and ran his fingers through her hair, "you're a dream come true, Scully…_literally."_

Scully swallowed hard and ran her hand slowly down his chest as she moved to lie facing him, her legs naturally falling between his as Mulder shifted his knees to allow her room.

"We've waited _a long_ time to get here…" she leaned to kiss Mulder tenderly as her fingertips caressed the side of his neck.

Mulder shuddered, his hand sliding down over her ass and pulling her even closer. "You're _sure_ about this?"

Scully let out a soft laugh and widened her eyes.

"I know you're sure about _us. _I just mean are you sure you want to do this here? You know we can wait until we go home, right? Candlelight, soft music…" Mulder suggested.

"Candlelight and soft music sound nice, Mulder…but right now I feel like getting a little _wild _with my man," Scully tilted her hip a little to allow space between them and reached down to stroke his straining erection.

_"__Dana Scully's _man…" Mulder groaned and thrust up against her hand, "…I'll be the envy of the Bureau."

Scully tugged down his zip and slipped her hand inside to grip him through his boxers. _"Trust me,_ Mulder," she grinned and stroked his obscenely thick cock. "So will _I."_

With arousal intensifying in his hazel eyes, Mulder quickly helped Scully tug her t-shirt up over her head and then removed his own as he watched her quickly unclip and slip off her bra.

_"Scully…"_ Mulder whispered reverently and then sat up, bracing his feet firmly on the ground. She slipped down naturally against his crotch gasping as his solid length collided with the thin material covering her core.

His lips sealed over one taut nipple.

_"__Ohhhhhhh fuuuuuck…"_ she hissed into the night air.

Mulder grinned against her breast and grazed the sensitive flesh with his teeth. "Good?" He asked with an impressive blend of humour, joy and uncertainty.

Scully combed her fingers through Mulder's hair and then wiggled a little against his cock, feeling her wet panties seemingly melt away against him.

"Tell me, Mulder…" Scully whispered and brushed a soft kiss against his temple, "…what do you dream about?"

He looked up, his damp breath still wisping over her aching nub, "You mean…my _fantasies?"_

"I assume you do?" Scully asked with an uncharacteristically coy smile and rolled her hips slowly.

"Since that _first _night…" Mulder admitted. "I've sat with you in our office and thought about…"

He paused but Scully nodded with encouragement.

"God, Scully…I've thought about bending you over my desk, pulling up those little skirts of yours and…"

_"Mulder…" _Scully groaned roughly.

"Pretty sick, eh?" Mulder winced; he dropped his face to Scully's shoulder as he let out a humourless laugh.

"Mulder, don't you think it's at least _plausible_ that I went home that first night and did exactly the same thing?" Scully grinned and nudged his head up to look her in the eye.

Mulder grinned with relief, "Agent Scully! If I remember rightly, _you _had a boyfriend."

"I did," she acknowledged. "But I think the beginning of the end came when I went home that night and thought of _you_ while he fucked me."

Mulder looked genuinely shocked and his pupils dilated further under her steady gaze.

Scully glanced down to where her partner's cock was now thrusting out of the top of his boxers, pointing up towards her, the underside pressing _deliciously_ against her clit. "I was _way _off though. I had a feeling you be…_good_…but he was nowhere near to measuring up. In. _Every_. Single. Way."

_"__Scully," _Mulder groaned and thrust up against her. "I've had a semi for nearly six days…and that's when I haven't been hard as a rock."

Scully laughed joyfully, pushed up on her knees, slipped off her panties and then helped Mulder tug off his boots socks and pants, before sliding her hand up to his thighs and tucking her fingers into the band of his underwear. She smiled at him with an evil glint in her eyes.

"God, I fucking love you, Scully…so much it feels like my heart is going to burst right out of my chest," he gasped breathlessly.

"Sounds like an X-File, _Agent..."_ Her eyes burned into him as she licked her lips.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, Scully…but _please_ don't use those lips on me right now, I'd last about two seconds," Mulder gasped as his hips involuntarily bucked up towards her.

Scully laughed and carefully tugged his boxers down and off before gripping his cock and stroking firmly from base to tip. The breeze in the cool evening air combined with Mulder's presence caused her skin to pucker. "Is this what you imagined? What you wanted?" Scully asked breathlessly.

"Oh God, Scully…" Mulder whispered and felt tears well in his eyes, "all of my fantasies pale to insignificance when compared to just being here with you."

Scully felt his cock brush her entrance and a tear slid down her own cheek.

Mulder looked concern but she quickly brushed it away and smiled broadly.

"Happy tears..." she reassured. "I don't want to waste another minute, Mulder…make love to me." She tugged on his arm, directing him to roll over. "First time…I want to feel _you_ push inside me…"

He took his directions well, rolled them gently and knelt between Scully's legs. He braced himself on one arm and reached to hold his cock and stroke the head slowly along her wet folds. _"God, Scully…"_ he leaned and kissed her open mouth.

"Go slow, Mulder…" she whispered against his mouth, "it's been a while."

Mulder rested his forehead to hers and closed his eyes, "So slow, Scully. I swear…I would _never_ hurt you."

He worked his shaft slowly an inch inside her hot wet core and then paused – he waited and studied his partner's face carefully, "Okay?"

Scully nodded quickly, _"Good._ You feel _so_ good, Mulder…"

"Slowly," Mulder assured and then brushed her lips with his again. He pulled back and then gradually pushed inside, one more inch. Mulder smiled down at her and nodded.

"You're inside me…" she whispered her face full of wonder.

"We're getting there," Mulder grinned. Two more slow thrusts and he was just over halfway inside.

"You feel amazing, nothing has ever felt this _good…"_ She gasped and dropped her face to his shoulder, breathing in deep and enjoying his scent.

Mulder's breath hitched when he felt Scully's tongue flick out to taste his skin.

"More?" He asked.

"Everything…" Scully assured and gripped his waist with her legs, tugging him close.

"Oh God, this is _really_ it, isn't it?" Mulder asked as he pulled out slowly and waited for her eyes to meet his.

_"__Forever,_ Mulder. This is it," Scully sobbed, her emotions overwhelming her.

Mulder felt her warm core gush around his cock and hummed as he took three long slow agonising thrusts. He was nearly there. "Okay?"

_"Heaven…"_ she assured.

Mulder nodded, "Almost there…"

He pulled all the way out and slid home, balls deep inside her, so deep it felt like she could almost taste him.

_"__Ohhhhh…God…yeah…"_ Mulder groaned like he was in pain. "Wait a minute, Scully. God, I just need a minute."

Scully nodded and thread her fingers into his hair. She clenched her internal muscles around him and hummed, "You take your time."

Mulder burst out a short laugh and kissed her neck, "You…feel divine. I didn't know it could feel this good, I think I've been doing it wrong."

Scully let out a sharp laugh and her eyes danced, "Or _maybe _with the wrong women?"

_"__Undoubtedly…"_ Mulder confirmed. He trailed his mouth up to her neck, along her jaw and then kissed her lips. "It's a good job I didn't know how good you'd feel, we'd _never_ have got any work done."

Scully laughed and then they both cringed. _Sorry,_ she mouthed.

"No, _I'm_ sorry, this might not last long…" Mulder admitted.

Scully grinned.

"You can laugh," Mulder smirked and then thrust against her a little without pulling out, "one move and this might be all over."

Scully rolled her eyes, "Mulder, do you really think I care about that?"

"I thought you wanted _perfect?"_ Mulder brought one hand to slide over Scully's hip and then down to lift her thigh.

"This is _already_ perfect, Mulder. You and me like this. The love of my life buried inside me, telling me how much he loves me. It can't get better than this…" Scully assured.

Mulder smiled, he kissed up her neck, buried his nose in her hair and breathed in deeply. "So if I were to come just from the _scent_ of you?"

Scully laughed, "I would be _very_ flattered. You could demonstrate your considerable oral dexterity on _other_ areas of my body. Then we would go again…and again…and again…and again..." Her nails dug into his back where she knew she had already marked her claim. _"Forever, Mulder."_

Mulder covered her mouth, his tongue sliding alongside hers, then he pulled out a few inches and slowly slid home. _He would never deserve her, _he told himself silently, _but that sure as hell wouldn't stop him from trying._

"Perfect, now faster…harder…I won't break, you _know_ how strong I am…" Scully gasped, pain flooding with the overwhelming pleasure of finally being with him.

"God, Scully," Mulder hissed, thrusting at a steady pace.

The pain receded and Scully hooked her thighs over Mulder's hips, holding on tight and watching him.

"Can you come like this?" Mulder asked breathlessly, sweat beading by his temples.

The heat from the fire seemed like nothing compared to Mulder's body covering her. _"Yeah…"_ she gasped already feeling the coil of an impending orgasm.

"God…I can't believe this…I can't believe you're finally _mine!"_ He lifted her hips and Scully gasped as she felt his cock against her g-spot.

_"__Yes…"_ Scully hissed.

"Love you…so much…" His lips brushing her cheek as he felt her core grip down on his dick and pull him towards the edge.

Scully's neck stretched back and she screamed deeply, Mulder's pelvis grinding down on her clit as he came hard and emptied inside her. _"Ohhhhhh…yeahhhhh…Gooooodddd…"_

Minutes went by, Mulder resting heavily on Scully, his lips licking and sucking lazily at her neck, her legs lying like a dead weight over his thighs.

"Too heavy…?" Mulder murmured against her skin, then shifted a little to redistribute his weight and drop his hip down to the earth.

_"__Mmmmm…"_ Scully shook her head and ran her hand through his hair. "Perfect…you feel _so_ good."

Mulder moved to the side a little anyway and Scully hissed as he slipped from her body.

"You feel good _everywhere,"_ Scully added and stretched up to capture his lips in a wet-lazy kiss.

Mulder grinned down at her and gently wiped some damp hair from her forehead. "You look…_radiant…"_

Scully laughed, "Yeah right…"

"What do I have to do to prove to you that _you_ are the most stunning creature on this planet?" Mulder asked with an adoring smile. He lay on his side and brought one knee up over her thighs, his right-hand slowly tracing her skin, watching her body react as his fingers circled her nipple.

Scully turned to nuzzle his neck, "I couldn't even imagine that we would get here, Mulder." She paused and then laughed against his throat before nipping him lightly. "Well, no. That's a lie...I _imagined _it quite a bit actually."

Mulder laughed roughly and kissed her temple, then noticed her skin start to pucker again. "You're cold?"

She nodded, "Just a little…_I'm fine."_

"I could go and get our sleeping bags? We could zip them together, put some more wood on the fire, then sleep out here under the stars?" Mulder suggested.

_"Just _sleep?" Scully smiled with a teasing little pout.

Mulder grinned and kissed her, "Well, I'm flexible on the details…"


	12. Starlit Interlude

Mulder woke slowly, the cool air on his face was the only sign that something was different until he realised what had woken him and the last few days came flooding back.

Scully's lips trailed softly down his neck and then her mouth grazed and nibbled along his collarbone.

A smile spread over his face and his eyes flickered open to find that it was still pitch dark.

"Mulder…" Scully whispered softly, an obvious teasing lilt in her voice as she moved down to lick his nipple, "...I'm not sleepy…"

Mulder's eyes crinkled at the side and he grinned, life was _good._

"And you thought you'd wake me to share your troubles?" He teased, his hand sliding down her back slowly and reaching to cup her ass.

Scully grinned against his ribs, her teeth grazing his skin. "Someone promised me skinny dipping."

Mulder licked his lips and pulled his partner closer, "You really woke me in the middle of the night to go _swimming?"_

She pulled back and then sat on her knees looking down at him with one raised eyebrow. "So I guess you have a choice to make, you could go back to sleep…and I could go and have a swim while you lie here all on your own…" she slowly trailed her fingertips over his chest, "…getting all cold…and lonely…"

Mulder laughed, _"Agent_ Scully, you are a tease…"

_"Agent _Mulder, that's because I _know_ what you want…" Scully stood quickly and walked away, not even looking back.

Mulder watched Scully pick up pace and then run into the water screeching slightly at the cold and then dipping underneath. He scrambled to stand, feeling his head spin a little as he rushed to catch up.

He ran into the water, "Jesus, Scully! It's freezin' in here!"

Scully turned to face him bobbing around happily in the water. She held out her hand and tilted her head, "Come here…I'll keep you warm."

Mulder smiled, taking a moment to enjoy the way her eyes sparkled in the moonlight before pushing off with his feet and swimming towards her.

When they came close Mulder found that despite the fact Scully was clearly treading water his feet comfortably touched the rocky ground. He stood; knees a little bent, and turned Scully so that he could wrap his arms around her from behind.

"Scully…" Mulder murmured against her neck and then pulled her hips back against him.

_"Mmmmm..."_ Scully hummed with a smile in her voice, she reached back to run her fingers into his hair.

"How have I managed to keep my hands off you for so damn long, Scully? You're fucking edible…" Mulder grinned and bit lightly on her neck.

Scully smiled and leaned back on her partner's shoulder to gaze up at the sky. "Thanks for coming in with me, Mulder…this is_ perfect."_

Mulder smiled and kissed her neck, "What my woman wants, she gets."

_"Your_ woman?" Scully asked with a pointed yet amused tone, then reached back to gently hit his shoulder…even though she secretly loved the way that sounded.

_"Mine,"_ Mulder repeated without shame, turning her into his arms and feeling her legs wrap naturally around his waist. "My friend, my partner, my lover, my…_life."_

"Mulder…" Scully whispered emotionally against his lips, "…and you are mine."

_"Always,"_ he pledged. "The most beautiful woman I've ever met, inside and out, has told me that she loves me…so I'm afraid you're stuck with me now."

Her lips sealed over his eagerly, her tongue thrusting into his mouth as her hands combed into his hair.

Mulder sucked on her tongue and dug his fingers into her ass cheeks, gripping tightly and thrusting his surprisingly receptive cock against her folds. He felt the unmistakeable flood of Scully's own wetness on his length and pushed forward.

Scully tensed and tugged on his hair, "Wait…_wait,_ sweetheart…Mulder, not in here…"

Mulder groaned and pushed past her entrance to rest nestled along her folds. "I fucking love that, hearing you calling me sweetheart…it's so fucking hot."

Scully grinned and nibbled on his earlobe, her arms draped around his neck and her taut nipples pushed against the sparse hairs on his chest. "I can't believe you're actually getting hard, it's fucking freezing in here!"

Mulder laughed, "Now she admits it! Does that mean we can get out?"

"On two conditions - I get hot chocolate _and_ sex...in that order…" Scully grinned like a kid on Christmas Eve.

"Scully it's 2 am in the morning…" Mulder laughed.

"…And 2 am in the morning is a bad time for what? Chocolate or fucking?" Scully inquired with an arched eyebrow.

He smiled at her language and then thought back to the millions of times that he had longed to touch her. Every controlled desire, every time he'd tried to convince himself that there was no hope she could ever feel the same way. He saw the heat in Scully's eyes now and felt that same yearning spiralling back through their whole relationship. His heart burst open now and he felt himself break free. He actually felt lighter – finally free to look, free to touch, free to _love_…and he suddenly recognised the emotions he was feeling as pure unprecedented joy!

"Are you okay, Mulder?" Scully asked softly, her eyes filled with concern at his sudden thoughtful silence. "I was only joking, if you…"

He shook his head tearfully and closed his eyes. Scully's body suddenly seemed so small in his arms…his whole world…and he felt a wave of protectiveness flow through him.

"I'm great," he smiled reassuringly, "I just never imagined I'd get this lucky…"

"Being woken up in the middle of the night to…" Scully teased again, feeling more relaxed.

"…To make love to the woman of my dreams. To be stood in a freezing cold lake at 2 am in the morning, holding her naked in my arms…knowing that no matter where we go from here we'll be okay…because we'll be together," Mulder finished and kissed her keenly. "And just to confirm, for future reference, you can wake me up at 2 am any time you want sex…if you want hot chocolate too that's just fine…but you better at least start with the sex…"

Scully laughed and held him tightly, "I love you, Mulder…" she kissed his nose and then shuddered at the cold. "What are we doing in here, Mulder? It's fucking freezing?!"

Mulder laughed and turned to walk towards dry land.

"I can walk you know…" Scully pointed out as she felt her weight redistributing onto Mulder and her legs grip tighter around his waist.

He hoisted her up a little to rest comfortably in his arms, one hand ran up her spine and into her wet hair, "…and what if I _love_ having your wet body crushed up against me?"

Scully smiled and dropped her lips to his shoulder as he walked easily back up towards their campsite.

Mulder slipped Scully down to her feet near the fire and turned to quickly place some nearby wood onto the glistening embers. "I should have thought to do this before we went into that freezing water," he looked back and smiled at her, "…but someone's perfect little ass was kind of distracting."

Scully shivered a little and turned to unzip their sleeping bags, "Here…we'll use this like a blanket while the fire warms up." She looked at a nearby tree then rested the makeshift blanket against the tree and onto the floor. "You sit there…" Scully directed, "…your back against the tree…"

Mulder did as he was told, then Scully quickly crawled into his arms and wrapped them both up in a cocoon of padded warmth.

"See, _perfect…"_ Scully smiled and wiggled to curl up against his warm chest her head resting on his shoulder.

Mulder's arms and legs enclosed her and his nose nuzzled down against her neck, he breathed in deeply – already feeling warmth defuse around him._ "Mmmmmmm…"_

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Mulder kissed the side of her head and started to move.

"No…" Scully complained softly, "…Where are you going?"

He smiled and carefully un-tucked their blanket before getting up and walking naked back to the fire.

"Someone wanted hot chocolate…" Mulder smiled back over his shoulder as he poured milk into a pan and hunted out a bar of chocolate.

Scully pouted a little, "I thought I did…but right now I want you back here!"

Mulder laughed, "I'll be five minutes, babe. Wrap up that blanket, you'll get cold…"

Scully lay back against the tree and pulled the blanket across her. She sat and watched Mulder stir the milk and slowly start breaking up the chocolate before looking out two mugs. He seemed completely unconscious about his nakedness…not that he had any reason to be, but Scully knew this wasn't vanity…it was complete trust. He turned and smiled at her.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

"You're gorgeous…" Scully smiled tenderly and gazed over his body.

Scully swore she saw him flush a little and he smiled.

"I'm glad that _you_ think so, Scully…I still find that a little mind-blowing," he admitted softly.

Scully laughed, "You about finished? I _miss_ you…"

Mulder smiled, "Nearly…" He dropped in the chocolate, stirring it a little.

"Leave it, Mulder. It'll melt in the cup…come back here to me…" Scully said softly.

He looked back over and rolled his eyes, then he stirred one more time and poured the hot liquid into the two mugs. Then he picked them up and walked back over. "They're a bit lumpy…" he handed it over with a smile.

Scully took her cup and then moved to allow Mulder his seat behind her, she sat sideways in his lap so that their bodies were together but he could still drink. Scully rested her head on his shoulder, relaxed against his skin, and then took a careful sip.

"It's lovely…" Scully said softly and then wiggled a little closer.

"I love being able to make love to you, Scully…" Mulder whispered gently and then kissed her temple, "…but laying here like this, naked with you in my arms…in a way this seems even _more_ miraculous."

Scully smiled, she understood what he meant. "We've both been so damaged, Mulder. We could only ever have found this with each other..."

"You are the only one I trust, how could I ever have found this in anyone else's arms…?" Mulder confirmed softly.

One of Mulder's legs was not quite covered by the blanket, but as Scully reached to tug the cover over she saw a deep cut on the back of his leg for the first time.

"Mulder! What's _this?"_ She moved forward and rested her chocolate on the ground nearby.

He looked down and shrugged, "Just a little cut…"

Scully pulled his leg towards her, "How have I not seen this before?" She looked up at him sharply.

"It's…look it's nothing…" Mulder started to argue.

_"Nothing?_ This looks infected!" Scully sat up and turned his leg towards the light of the growing fire. The wound was red around the edges, it had thin red streaks running out and spreading from the centre, she placed her hand near the cut and it felt warm. "How long have you had this?"

Mulder shrugged, "A few days…since the day you fell in the water. I cut it on the way down the bank…"

_"Mulder!"_ Scully hissed. "How did I not see this? How could you not tell me? We've been walking for hours!"

"It doesn't feel that bad…" Mulder argued.

"Jesus, Mulder! This is infected…you could get sepsis!" She quickly stood and rushed for her bag, she dug out some pills and handed them to him, then pulled out a small medical bag and started inspecting the wound closer. "You were in that water…and the lake down there…" tears began to well in her eyes, "why the hell wouldn't you mention this?"

Mulder winced, "We're on vacation…I didn't…"

Scully looked up at him furiously, "This is infected! Do you have any idea how quickly an infection can kill if it spreads to the rest of your body?! Do you have any idea what I would have done if you had been taken ill out here in the middle of nowhere? Because I don't…I have no idea! Do you really think I care more about the damn vacation? Jesus, Mulder!"

"Scully, I…" Mulder struggled to find the words; he looked down at his partner working to clean and dress his leg and closed his eyes with frustration. "I'm sorry, I just…"

She looked up at him now, the anger slightly softened but the tears still welling in her eyes. One burst loose and slid down her cheek, "You are the most important person in my life, Mulder. If I lost you…it would kill me…" she moved up to look into his eyes firmly, "…you do not hide this sort of thing from me, Mulder, not ever! I could have woken up one morning to find you out with a fever!" She pushed her lips firmly against his tears now streaming down her cheeks. "Jesus…God…I could have lost you…" She repeated, almost to herself, her lips against his.

"Scully…Scully…it's fine…I'm fine…I _swear…"_ Mulder ran his hands into her hair firmly and held her head, his eyes locking with hers. For the first time he felt it, he could really see what even the fear of losing him could do to her. "I'm sorry, okay? I thought it was fine, I swear I did…I just didn't want you to worry, but I can see that was stupid and had the opposite effect. What do we need to do?"

Scully nodded and closed her eyes, she took a deep breath and then opened them, "The pills I gave you will help…but I think…I think we need to go now…can we do that? It will be starting to get light in an hour."

"You're serious?" Mulder asked. "You're _that_ worried?"

"Mulder, blood poisoning is _deadly. Y_ou're fine right now…" she brought her hand to his head, "…thank God. No fever, no other symptoms… Do you feel nauseous? Have you been to the bathroom regularly?"

"Scully…" Mulder looked a little embarrassed.

"Mul-der…" Scully reprimanded.

"I'm good, I promise…" Mulder assured

"No more hiding, you need to talk to me…I need…I need…" Scully shook her head and looked away with frustration.

"What do you _need?"_ Mulder encouraged.

_"YOU!"_ Scully snapped angrily. "I need _you!_ You do not put your health…your LIFE...at risk because you're worried about spoiling my damn vacation. Mulder! You went into that water after me just an hour ago! Do you know how dangerous that was? What do you think it would do to me if something happened to you? If you got an infection and I lost you? _Fuck…_" she hissed tearfully, "I'm _so_ angry with you right now!"

Mulder winced and looked genuinely frightened, "Scully... I'm sorry, I…"

Scully saw the look of panic on his face and brought her hand to his cheek, "Mulder, I'm angry _because_ I love you. I'll get over it…but right now I need us to put your health first and pack up this campsite ready to head out at first light. As soon as we get a signal we're going to ring Darren at the shop and ask for his advice about getting transport to the nearest hospital. _Okay?"_

Mulder nodded, clearly chastened and relieved.

Scully sighed, she stood and started to walk briskly towards their clothes.

"Scully, I really am sorry…" Mulder said softly as he stood and walked to join her.

She let out a breath, nodded and leaned in to kiss his bicep. "I know you are, Mulder…"


	13. Recovery

Mulder woke and blinked quickly trying to adjust his eyes to the bright light in the unfamiliar room. He licked his dry lips and turned his head away from the large window to his right. As his eyes adjusted he finally started to make out the figure of a woman sitting doing paperwork over a table near his bed.

His mind raced and whirled as he tried to play catch up and figure out where he was. He opened his mouth to speak but only managed a quiet moan.

"Mr Mulder…" The woman turned and rushed to his side. _"You're awake!"_

Mulder cough and tried to speak again.

When the nurse saw him struggling she quickly helped him to sit up a little and offered him a drink from a glass of melting ice next to his bed.

Mulder sipped through a straw, coughed again and then nodded his thanks. "Where am I?" He asked with a bewildered tone.

"Georgetown Hospital, Mr Mulder…you've been here since your transfer almost two weeks ago…" the nurse explained.

Mulder looked shocked and tried to sit up further, panic evident in his eyes, _"Scully?!"_

"Dana has just gone home to have a shower and pick up a change of clothes, she'll be so upset that she missed you waking…she's hardly left your side since you both arrived."

Mulder settled a little but still looked upset. "What happened?"

"What do you remember, Mr Mulder?" The nurse asked gently.

"Please…call me Mulder."

"Sophie..."

He nodded and continued, "We were on vacation…I had a cut…Scully was angry because it was infected and I hadn't told her…" Mulder paused, things started to get fuzzy from there… "…we left the campsite early in the morning…I think Scully phoned for assistance…but I can't…"

Sophie nodded sympathetically, "The cut _was_ infected, you were lifted out of the park late the following morning with sepsis - when you were picked up you were unconscious and had already suffered two severe heart attacks. If Dana hadn't been there to revive you, you would _certainly_ be dead."

Mulder felt physically sick at the thought of what Scully must have been through - she'd been alone in the middle of nowhere, his vital signs failing…hell, he had _died_ and she had brought him back. Mulder sat up quickly, not really knowing where he was going but needing to do _something._ He needed to get to her...

Nausea hit him like a truck and he fell back to the bed.

"Mr Mulder! You need to _rest!"_ The nurse warned him urgently.

"Mulder…" Mulder murmured woozily and then tried to push up again.

_"__Mulder!"_ The nurse spoke sharply this time. "You need to lie down! Dana has been through enough! If you can't do this for yourself then please do it for _her!_ Your heart is still weak, you need to lie back down!"

The words swam around his head and Mulder closed his eyes, _Dana has been through enough! Please do it for her! _Tears swam in his eyes and he tried to catch his breath. "Scully…"

"Dana will be back soon…_I promise. _It took me three days to convince her to even leave this room. She'll be broken-hearted that she wasn't here for you right now..." the nurse rested her hand on his forearm gently and when Mulder opened his eyes to look at her she watched a tear slide down his temple, "...but you need to look after yourself now, Mulder. Dana has fought for you, now you need to do as you are told…_for her."_

Mulder nodded tearfully and took a slow breath.

The nurse smiled at him slyly now, she had a sparkle in her eyes and she glanced over at the door before moving a little closer and lowering her voice. "You know Dana gave you _all_ of your bed baths, but I helped a couple of times…"

Mulder looked confused, almost a little disturbed by where this was going and the nurse laughed at his expression.

"It's _still_ there you know…" she put him out of his misery and then laughed lightly again when Mulder still looked baffled. "The writing is a lot lighter, but it's _still _there…"

Mulder grinned sleepily and chuckled, _"Oh God…"_ he rolled his eyes.

"_Property of Dana Scully,_ eh?" The nurse teased lightly.

Mulder smirked but then replied seriously, "Lock, stock and barrel…_always…"_

His new friend smiled kindly and nodded her head, "I don't doubt it."

* * *

A little over half an hour later Scully walked around the familiar corridor towards Mulder's room. She met Sophie in the hall and slowed down for an update.

"Dana! I was about to call you!" She smiled broadly.

"Has there been a change? _What happened?!"_ Scully asked urgently.

Sophie laughed and pointed at her own face, "Does this expression even _suggest_ bad news?"

Scully's jaw fell open and her eyes widened, "He hasn't…?"

"A little over half an hour ago, he's been asking for you…I practically had to tie him to his bed…" Sophie shared excitedly and then beamed as she watched Scully almost fly towards his room.

Scully flew through the door, straight over to Mulder's bed and immediately combed her fingers through his hair. "Mulder…oh God, _Mulder…"_ she whispered fiercely and looked into his eyes.

Mulder smiled at her tearfully and bit his lip. _"Scully…"_ he uttered with obvious relief.

Scully leaned and kissed his lips firmly, then she smiled at him broadly and kissed him again, "God, Mulder…" she breathed out and closed her eyes briefly with relief, "…you have no idea how good it is to look into your eyes."

Mulder smiled and held her gaze, his hand coming up to grip her arm as she braced herself next to him. "Scully, I'm _so_ sorry…" tears welled in his eyes again, "…the nurse told me what I've put you through, I can't even…"

Scully shook her head firmly, "None of that…you're _alive_…you came back to me. God, if I'd lost you…I can't even…" she leaned and kissed him again. "I love you, Mulder…so fucking much," tears rolled down her face and the joy in her smile took Mulder's breath away.

"I love you too, Scully…" Mulder stretched up to kiss her smile and then felt a little woozy and had to lie back and close his eyes.

She looked concerned and put her hand on his forehead. "You don't feel hot... How _do_ you feel? Any pain?"

"I feel good," Mulder reassured, "…just a little dizzy." He smiled at her and opened his eyes, "But that _could_ be because I'm looking at the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Scully rolled her eyes but smiled genuinely, "I must admit, I'm feeling a little light-headed myself." She stroked her fingers down his cheek and neck gently and then moved to sit on the side of his bed.

"Lie with me?" Mulder asked and winced as he used all of his strength to shift over.

_"__Careful!"_ Scully cautioned and then looked at the space at his side and smiled.

"Lie with me…" Mulder repeated softly.

Scully nodded tearfully and then carefully moved to rest alongside him. Her cheek lay on his collarbone and her hand on his chest, she lifted her leg over one of his calves and closed her eyes. It felt like she could breathe freely for the first time since she had laid in his arms next to their campfire.

Mulder felt Scully turn and kiss over his sternum.

"Property of Dana Scully," he whispered softly, feeling exhaustion and relief wave over him.

Scully smiled and felt a tear slide down her cheek and soak into his hospital gown. "Hell, yeah…" she sighed peacefully.

They were quiet for about a minute, then Mulder heard Scully singing almost inaudibly as he drifted off to sleep. _"…If I were the king of the world, tell you what I'd do, I'd throw away the cars and the bars and the war…make sweet love to you…"_

* * *

Mulder woke to feel someone moving his arm; he opened his eyes to find Sophie carefully changing his IV.

"Sorry…I'll just be a few minutes…" She whispered softly.

Mulder looked down to see Scully still lying next to him sleeping soundly.

"I haven't seen her sleep like that in almost two weeks," Sophie observed with a tender smile.

"She hasn't been sleeping properly?" Mulder asked with concern and lifted his hand to stroke through her hair.

Sophie shrugged sadly, "A few hours here and there, but usually sitting up next to your bed…and I could see the worry in her face even as she slept."

"Didn't anyone tell her to go home?"

Sophie laughed, "Everyone learnt pretty quickly that one does not try to separate Dana from _her_ Mulder - we do value our lives. We let her be. This afternoon was the first time I even managed to get her to leave the hospital and that was only with the insurance that I would not leave your bedside…not even to go to the bathroom!"

Mulder smiled sadly.

"Even Margaret lost the will to argue with her…" Sophie laughed.

"Mrs Scully has been here?" Mulder asked with obvious surprise.

She smiled and rolled her eyes; this man really didn't have a clue. "Only _every day_, Mulder. She came in the morning and evening to cover Dana so that she could wash up and get something to eat…it was the only time that she would leave the room. Margaret sat and held your hand the whole time she was gone. She spoke to you, told me stories about you both…she's a lovely woman, much like her daughter…" she smiled at Scully, "…but I don't need to tell _you_ that."

Mulder nodded, his mind still trying to take everything in.

Sophie looked up at the time, "Five-fifty-five, I'd say the lady herself should be here in a few minutes…like clockwork."

As if summoned the door opened and Margaret Scully came through carrying several bags. She glanced at her daughter sadly and struggled to the corner to put down her heavy load. "I parked up so easily tonight, it was like a miracle, as I pulled in someone pulled out right in front of me, I couldn't…" she stopped suddenly when she turned toward Sophie and saw Mulder lying with his eyes open. _"Fox!"_

She gasped and rushed forward, "Oh my goodness! _Fox! _No one called...when did you he…?" Her eyes suddenly shifted to Mulder, as if realising all of a sudden that she could now address questions to him. "When did you...?" Her hand came to rest on the side of his face and Mulder's breath was taken away by the obvious love he could see.

Sophie smiled and seeing his shock answered for him anyway, "Only a couple of hours ago, I would have called but I knew you'd be here at 6 so I couldn't see the sense in rushing you."

Margaret didn't take her eyes from Mulder's and smiled tenderly at him, "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

Mulder opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before finally softly replying, "Good…I mean, I've felt better…but…" He looked down at Scully and then kissed the top of her head.

Margaret smiled down at her daughter sleeping peacefully in his arms; their chatter hadn't even disturbed her.

"I can't even begin to tell you how pleased I am to see you looking so well," Margaret ran her fingers through his hair in a move so reminiscent of Scully that Mulder felt tears well in the back of his eyes, "…I've prayed for you, my church has prayed for you…I know you don't believe, but…"

Mulder shook his head and tightened his arm around Scully. "I believe in your daughter," he contended softly, "…and I believe in _you_…so maybe your belief was enough."

Margaret nodded with a soft smile and perched on the side of his bed. Then she looked up at Sophie, "We told you he was pretty special…"

Sophie laughed, "I didn't doubt it."

"When can I get out of here?" Mulder asked - his voice was still a little weak.

"Something I said?" Sophie grinned teasingly.

Mulder rolled his eyes and waited for the _real_ answer.

"It depends on how you feel, once we see you up and about…keeping food down…all the usuals…then I can't see why you won't be released. You're awake, your vitals are good, you're certainly out of danger…" Sophie adjusted his drip and then looked at Scully. "I assume you'll be staying with Dana, at least at first?"

Mulder looked at Margaret awkwardly.

She laughed, "Fox, my daughter is a grown up…"

He smiled and looked a little embarrassed.

"I'll let you into a secret...if I'd had _my_ way Dana would have snapped you up years ago," she teased gently.

Scully stirred a little and smiled, her eyes remained closed as she sighed in her sleep and murmured softly, _"Mine."_

Margaret and Sophie both laughed and Mulder's face flushed, he smiled with embarrassment and licked his lips.

"Margaret, have you seen his back?" Sophie asked with a smirk, feeling able to tease and be a little more indiscreet now that her patient was awake.

Margaret raised one perfectly arched 'Scully' eyebrow and Mulder smiled - both in recognition and acceptance of his impending torture.

"His _back?"_ Margaret asked.

"I'm not even joking – black marker pen, perfect scrawled letters, bold as brass… 'Property of Dana Scully'!"

Sophie's eyes danced and Mulder brought the hand not wrapped around Scully up to cover his face.

Margaret's mouth dropped open a little and she looked at her daughter with dancing eyes, then back at her squirming partner, _"Fox…"_

Mulder shook his head and let out a long breath as his hand dropped and he looked at Margaret with a nervous smile. "I had a feeling that was going to come back to haunt me…"

Margaret smiled kindly and took pity, "You love my daughter, Fox?"

He laughed at how limited that word suddenly sounded. "Mrs Scully, love…it isn't…she's the reason I…" he took a breath and gathered his thoughts before concluding, "…your daughter is _everything_ to me, she's…" he looked down at his partner, still resting peacefully in his arms, "…she's my whole life."

* * *

Mulder walked through from the bathroom and looked up at the time. Scully would be here with her mum soon and then they would be going home. It had been about a week since he had woken up and the doctors had finally given him the all clear to leave…under the medical supervision of his _favourite_ doctor.

He smiled and looked out of the window, half wondering if he would see Scully and Margaret arriving outside. His head was filled with thoughts of staying with Scully. Eating meals with her. Watching TV together. Sleeping in her bed. Lying in her arms.

The door opened quietly and Mulder quickly pulled his t-shirt over his head and turned to find AD Skinner smirking.

"So…do we count that as a disclosure?" Skinner raised his eyebrows in what could have been a stern manner, if not for the smile still shining in his eyes.

Mulder sighed and chuckled, "We'd had a little to drink…kids games…you know what it's like when you're on vacation…"

Skinner guffawed, "Yes, beautiful women are often lining up to mark a claim on my body."

Mulder laughed, "Hey man, we're both married to the job, I'm hardly fighting them off myself. Besides, I'm not interested in beautiful _women._ Just one beautiful woman...and _she_ marked her claim on me a long time ago."

Their boss smiled at Mulder warmly, surprised and genuinely touched by his openness…but then if a woman like Dana Scully had wanted to place a claim on him he was sure that he would be equally accepting.

"How are you feeling?" Skinner asked and walked over to sit in a chair near the window.

Mulder sat on the edge of the bed and shrugged, "I ache…_everywhere_…and I'm exhausted most of the time…but otherwise much better. Glad that I'm being sprung from the joint."

Skinner nodded, "Dana has ensured that you're signed off for another month, although that can be extended. She has another week of compassionate leave…but that can also be extended without pay if she chooses."

Mulder nodded, "Thanks, Sir…we're grateful for all your support. _Genuinely. _I know you were joking before, but those discloser issues…"

"Dana has already completed hers, you will need to do the same before you can return to work, but that's just a formality…I've already signed you off," Skinner confirmed.

Mulder was surprised how excited he was to hear that Scully had already disclosed. He knew they were in this for the long haul but somehow filling out the paperwork made everything feel more…_official._

"No issues with us working together then?" Mulder checked.

Skinner laughed softly and shook his head, "Well, there hasn't been so far… and I can't see that either of your feelings have changed. You're just both being a little more…_transparent."_


	14. Taking the Plunge

Mulder was stood in Scully's kitchen wearing his boxers and one of her aprons. He moved the bacon around in the pan and then turned and smiled at Scully when she walked sleepily into the living area of her apartment. She wore one of his old Knicks shirts and large fluffy bed socks. Her hair was a mess and she rubbed at her eyes as she moved to perch on the arm of her couch.

"You're cooking?" She asked him groggily.

Mulder nodded and off the heat before walking over. He stood between her legs and using one finger to tilt her chin up and kiss her lips. _"You_ look edible."

Scully laughed and shook her head; "I've seen myself in the morning, I must look like I've been dragged through a hedge."

He laughed, "You look hot…all mussed up, wearing my shirt. Damn, babe, men would _kill_ to be me right now."

Scully pinched his ass, "You call me that at work and I'll kick your ass."

"I don't doubt it," Mulder murmured softly and kissed her again before moving slowly to nuzzle behind her ear. "You do smell good enough to eat…"

"I'm hungry," Scully grinned and bent her neck to encourage him.

"Me too," Mulder retorted and tugged his shirt out from under her ass. His hand cupped each cheek and pulled her against him. "Think we can delay breakfast just a few minutes though…?"

Scully dropped her face against his shoulder, smiled and then licked his skin. "Can we lose this?" She bit the neck strap and tugged.

Mulder quickly pulled the thing loose, whipped it over his head and then pulled her back into his arms. "You're still all warm and…_beddy…"_

_"__Beddy?"_ Scully giggled and tucked her legs around his thighs to pull him closer.

_"Beddy._ First thing in the morning when you're all warm and sleepy, relaxed and…_soft_…and you always smell so good, no soap, no perfumes…just you…all you…" Mulder hummed happily and combed one hand up into her hair before moving in for a slow, probing and voracious kiss.

Scully groaned into his mouth and relaxed into the feeling of Mulder taking control. Her body rolled naturally against him and a shudder rocked through her body and down to her core.

"You wet for me?" Mulder hummed roughly as his mouth moved to her ear and nibbled eagerly.

_"__Always…"_ Scully smiled and rolled her hips against him.

Mulder nipped the curve of her ear, then taking her word moved one hand to tug his solid cock out of his boxers; he lined himself up and abruptly thrust home.

Scully gasped and arched up against him.

"Too soon?" Mulder whispered breathlessly, hunger and concern blending in his tone.

"Mm-mm," Scully shook her head quickly and grazed her teeth against his shoulder. "Take me…_please_…you feel perfect…"

Mulder smiled and hungrily covered her mouth again, "Could go crazy…thinking about how long we waited to do this…how long I coulda had you…"

Scully gasped as his angle changed a little and then chuckled breathlessly and clenched her internal muscles around him. Her nails trailed down his back and she closed her eyes as Mulder increased his demanding pace, ploughing impatiently into her body and gripping her close with one hand on one ass cheek and one probing possessively into her hair.

Mulder sucked her tongue into his mouth and growled, the vibration causing her whole body to shudder and thrust impossibly closer against her lover as a powerful orgasm shook through her.

She groaned loudly and then held on as best she could to his damp skin as Mulder ground against her in sweet relief as he came.

"God, Scully…I'm sorry…" He gasped against her hair, his cock softening inside her.

Scully laughed, "What are you apologising for?"

"That wasn't exactly how I saw that going…" Mulder chuckled awkwardly.

"It was short…" Scully smiled and pulled back to look at his face, seeing him wince she kissed his lips and stroked her hand down his broad bicep, "…And _very _sweet…and _extremely _hot…" She grinned at him and hitched her breath when she felt him slip out of her.

"Still…" Mulder looked hilariously mortified.

"I'm not averse to the occasional good hard _fuck,_ Mulder. Especially not when breakfast is waiting…" Scully reassured.

Mulder laughed and dropped his face to her shoulder, "God, Scully…I love you so much."

Scully grinned, rested her hand on his head and pressed her lips to his temple.

* * *

After breakfast Mulder lay on the couch with Scully, her cheek resting on his bare torso and her fingers tickling gently over the sparse hairs on his chest.

"Looking forward to getting back to work?" Scully asked quietly after at least half an hour of peaceful silence.

Mulder sighed and played with her hair, "I guess…"

Scully looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, "_My _Mulder – not excited about us getting back to the frontline?"

He chuckled and rolled his eyes, "I_ am_ pleased to be getting back to work. I was just thinking…if I'm well enough to get back to work I should be well enough to… I mean, there's no reason for me to be here anymore, Scully. I _could_ move back home."

Scully didn't answer for at least half a minute and then finally asked quietly, "Is that what you want?"

Mulder waited for a few seconds and then slowly replied, "I was here to recuperate, I'm grateful…truly I am…but…"

"You're ready to move home?" Scully confirmed, frustrated to hear the tears that she could feel building behind her eyes cause her voice to break.

"I just don't…I don't want to take advantage…" Mulder rushed to explain.

"I like when you take advantage," Scully teased weakly, but her heart was not really in it.

"I'm being _serious,_ Scully," Mulder said softly.

Scully closed her eyes and nodded. She was silent for another few seconds and then her mind rushed back to the years that they had both stayed quiet, too scared to speak for fear of unsettling the status quo. She took a deep breath for bravery and then Scully pushed up on her elbows and looked into his eyes. "I'm going to be straight with you, Mulder. I want you here with me. If you're not ready for that then I will wait until you are. We can work together, date on weekends, and take things as slowly as _you _need. I'm not going anywhere. However, I need you to know that I love you…having you here with me these past few weeks have been the happiest weeks of my life, and whenever you're ready…when you're ready for this, then you will always have a home here with me. _Forever."_

Mulder looked shocked and his eyes swam with unshed tears, "You're _serious?_ You're really ready for that? For us to live together?"

"I'm _all_ in, Mulder, I want to be with you. I know this was meant to be for a while…but being here with you…this feels like the final piece." Scully tried to explain but felt like she was failing miserably. "Whenever you're ready, I need you to know that you have a home with me…wherever _we _decide that is."

Mulder let out a long breath and nodded, a tear finally breaking loose and sliding down his cheek as he sat up and pulled Scully up with him to sit straddling his lap. _"Now,_ _Dana,_" Mulder whispered softly and tucked her hair gently behind her ear, "…you've been my home for as long as I can remember. You'll always be my partner, _my _Scully…but nothing would make me happier than coming home with you every evening."

Scully felt her heart beating loudly in her chest and smiled, "No more time wasting?"

Mulder shook his head.

"We'll have to find a spot for your fish…"

He smiled and nodded.

"We can wait until the weekend for the official move…"

"Sounds perfect," Mulder agreed amiably.

"Every year we go camping?" Scully grinned.

Mulder laughed and raised an eyebrow, "Every _other _year?"

"Feeling a little…_anxious?"_ Scully teased.

"That was the best vacation I've ever had…even taking into account how it ended. However, I'm thinking that next year I might take you somewhere even more _special."_


End file.
